Worlds Apart
by Gracidea of the Valley
Summary: Have you ever considered the idea that there might be another you, in another dimension? How one small detail can change your life? Hanatsuki Tairé (known as Tsuki) and Hanatsuki Tsubaki (known as Hana) get caught up in the workings of different, yet parallel dimensions, and their friends must help the counterpart of their friend find their way home. A Moon and Ultra Sun Story.
1. M-US: Swapped

Welcome to what is currently being called Worlds Apart, a Moon and Ultra Sun story.

I had the idea for Worlds Apart last March, about how the main characters from the Sun/Moon worlds (Leo (Sun) and Tsuki (Moon)) got caught up in accidents involving dimensional roads and swapped places, but before I could publish it, we heard about the Ultra Series, and that they would be AU. At this, I rubbed my hands together and changed plans.

Details may be changed as I progress through the game and learn more about the Ultra dimension's characteristics.

As of the first publishing, I'm going off these details: everyone is more serious in the Ultra dimension, Hau isn't as 'have fun' as he was in the normal dimension, and Necrozma got kicked off Nebby some time after possession.

Also, as there are parts of the Ultra Sun story, spoilers will be prevalent. So read at your own risk. This is the first and last time I shall say it.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review!

Now onward!

~Inspired Gracedia of the Valley

Chapter Synopsis: Two worlds, that are similar but not. Have you ever considered the idea that there might be another you, in another dimension? How can one small detail change your life? Nihilego are at the center of the swap.

Major Characters: Lillie (Moon), Tsuki (Moon), Hana (Ultra Sun), Leo (Ultra Sun), Hau (Ultra Sun)

* * *

Swapped

* * *

In ancient times, a shadow was cast upon Alola. This was a time when beasts and creatures unknown were striking from the shadows, and the land was divided. There were those who lived in the light of the sun, and those who lived in the light of the moon. The Day Tribe, and the Night Tribe, each protecting the islands from these dangers that befell them.

Many years passed, and the land was blessed by the light of the moon. The shadows were driven away, and peace was brought by the union of sun and moon. Even when the moon ascended into the heavens, the people remembered the tragedies that had befallen them, and swore to be prepared for if these dangers returned. On a child's eleventh birthday, they would set out on journeys. To become strong, lest another shadow cover the land; to bond with the companion who they chose, and who accepted them; and to prove themselves worthy of being called children of Alola.

Years passed, and life on the islands was peaceful. The Alola I knew was how it had been for several hundred years, so I was told. Peace, no rush, going at your own pace.

But the peace had to end sometime. It always does. I took on the Island Challenge to become part of my new home region, one event led to another, and wormholes were opened all over Alola, releasing dangerous creatures known as Ultra Beasts. While some decided to fight them, my path took me to the Altar of the Moone, where the legendary pokémon Lunala evolved from Nebby, the little pokémon who found favor with Lillie. We then entered Ultra Space and confronted Lusamine, the woman who was responsible for everything that happened up until this point.

* * *

" _Kuro_!" My incineroar snarled, looming over Lusamine's lilligant, paw engulfed in dark fire. " _Strike_!" His fist struck downward, penetrating the grass-type's defense, and knocking the flowering pokémon to the ground, where she didn't rise. " _On guard!_ " He snarled, crouching before me in the ready position.

Lilligant was recalled by a trembling Lusamine, who had no more pokémon left. Unless she planned on using the nihilego. _It's not over._ I knew, keeping my eyes moving between Lusamine and our surroundings. The nihilego were nearby, and we weren't safe.

"ARRGHHH!" Lusamine let out a scream that seemed to reverberate across Ultra Space. Kuro's ears flattened against his skull, and my hands instinctively went to my own ears. "HOW DARE YOU! INSULENT TRAINER!" The tentacles connected to her body were swinging in every direction, and she loomed over the three of us, a wild look in her eyes.

Kuro snarled, muscles coiling, and he sprung before my shout of " _No_!" reached him. Lusamine batted him away into one of the columns, and he didn't rise. " _Kuro!_ "

"Help us, Nebby!" Lillie screamed, the woman who was her mother looming over us with all intent to kill us. For one moment, one terribly long moment in which it seemed Lusamine would reach us-her tentacles were only feet away-and we were as good as dead. I closed my eyes, scared that the legendary hadn't heard my friend's cry. That we were going to die, and no one would know.

But instead, the echoing cry of Lunala pierced the air in the same way Lusamine's scream had, and a flash of light seared my eyes, despite them being closed. When I opened them, Lusamine was on the ground, no longer encased in the jellyfish creature while a strange blue ball rolled away from her.

"Mother!"

" _Kuro_!" Lillie and I broke apart, Lillie running to her mother, and I to Kuro, who was struggling to rise. I sank to my knees, running a hand along his cheek and scratching his ears like when he was a litten. " _Kuro, shhhh...it's okay boy."_ He gave a low growl, small eyes scanning my face for any injury or pain. _"I'm okay, boy. I'm not hurt._ " A grunt was his attempt to mask the pain. He was injured to protect me, and I knew what he was thinking: _I need to get stronger, so that I can protect Tsuki_. _"We both can get stronger, Kuro. Get some rest. We'll be out of here soon._ " He wasn't happy, but gave no protest when I brought out his pokéball and recalled him. I rested my forehead on the capsule for a few seconds, before replacing it on my belt and turning back around.

Lillie was kneeling next to her mother, and when the Ather president lifted a hand, I went for a pokéball, but it was an overreaction. The woman stroked her cheek, speaking so softly I couldn't hear her.

Something had changed. If she had been influenced by Nihilego all this time, was she now truly free? I didn't know, and couldn't know.

For all the wrongs she had committed against Alola, Lillie was the one who needed to forgive her. Gladion was also the one who needed to forgive her. Her crimes against her family were worse than the others. She had hurt her flesh and blood, and there were few excuses for that.

Lusamine's hand dropped, and Lillie cried out. I rushed to her side as Lillie shook her mother, crying for her to come back.

"Mother! Wake up! Mother!"

"...hihihihihihihihi!" My head shot upright. Guzma was backing towards us, keeping his eyes on the nihilego, which were fading in and out of focus. "Nihihihi!"

"And just when things were getting good..." I thought I heard him mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing." I felt my lips twitch, but had other things to worry about. The nihilego were getting closer. My hand shot to my belt for a specific pokémon.

"There are so many nihilego!" Lillie's head whipped from side to side.

"Alakazam! Block them!" Hau's pokémon nodded, spoons filled with psychic energy. If the closest thing they could be classified as were Rock and Poison, I was hoping that they would be weak or at least cautious against a Psychic. Which seemed to work, because the beasts drew back, and one that got to close was sent crashing into the strange crystal formations, breaking it apart.

The echoing voice of the moon legendary rose above their clicking, and the land around began to warp as Nebby began to glow. Soft, yet powerful, like the moon. Home. Where family and friends waited.

The darkness was pulling away, and I could almost see the stars, the temple-

Pain. Arm. I screamed. One of the nihilego was on my arm, tentacles wrapping. Pulling me back. Pulling me away. Darkness swallowing the moon. Fire running through my veins. Fear. Did a sound reach my ears? Was it a scream? Or was it laughter? Who was it? Was it me? Was it the parasite?

I felt something latch onto my other arm, but I had no energy to shake it off. I just wanted to sleep, to block it all out.

I was being torn in two different directions, and it hurt to go either way. Why couldn't they just leave me be-no, I had to go home-stay here-get out-safety-why-why-why-oh kami-make it stop-

The moon was returning, but the light was too much. Too bright. It hurt. It wasn't right, my body hurt, I couldn't see anything, couldn't remember anything. A swirl of colors. Everything hurt, and then the light faded into darkness.

* * *

In ancient times, a shadow was cast upon Alola. This was a time when beasts and creatures unknown were striking from the shadows, and the land was divided. There were those who lived in the light of the sun, and those who lived in the light of the moon. The Day Tribe, and the Night Tribe, each protecting the islands from these dangers that befell them.

Many years passed, and our land was blessed by the light of the sun. The shadows were driven away, and peace was brought by the union of sun and moon. Even when the sun ascended into the heavens, we remembered the tragedies that had befallen us, and swore to be prepared for if these dangers returned. On our eleventh birthday, a child would set out on journeys for a number of reasons: to become strong, lest another shadow cover our land; to bond with the companion who they chose, and who accepted them; and to prove themselves worthy of being called children of Alola.

The years passed, and the Day Tribe began to forget the dangers that had befallen our land. They became complacent, lax, and lazy, thinking the tragedies hadn't been as severe as they had been. They became the ones who represented our islands to other regions, the dominant class.

But we of the Night Tribe did not forget, and continued to act as the shadow protectors of Alola. While the daywalkers live their lives peacefully, the Night Class keeps the unknown at bay, destroying threats before they grew into something that could destroy us all.

* * *

The creatures known as ultra beasts have always plagued our world, especially the region I call home-Alola. They are the most constant threat we face, and we of the night class learn how to deal with them. Even I, a twelve year old, know how to face and eliminate them.

Ever since Necrozma stole our light, those beasts have been appearing more often. The international police have been overbooked, so the adult members of the class help abroad. Leaving the rest of us to clean up Alola. Seven months later, and they were still coming in too quickly. These wormholes were becoming too common. We could only hope that in a few months, with the summer solstice, the power of Solgaleo, better known as Nebby, would be able to regain control of them.

The kahuna called me to his house at dawn a night ago and informed me that an ultra beast had been sighted on the island, and being one of the most skilled in my year, I had been asked to deal with it.

Verdant Cavern wasn't that bad in the day, I noted, although I still needed my sunglasses to block the unforgiving rays of the sun. It was more beautiful at night, with the moon filtering through the canopy. My two companions moved quietly behind me, although not as quietly as I would have hoped. They weren't trained like children in the night class.

We were nearing where Ilima had seen the beast. "Careful now." I cautioned, pokéball at the ready. "We're close. Don't let your guard down."

"You don't need to tell us that, Hanatsuki." Leo rolled his eyes, to which I responded,

"It's better to error on the side of caution." Hau nodded in agreement.

Hau and Leo had joined in hunting this particular UB, since Teresa could not make it. The girl who was Zygarde's chosen was swamped on Poni Island with her own beast problems. Besides, the grandson of the kahuna and the one who defeated Necrozma weren't the worst companions.

"...hihihihi..." A soft whisper came on the wind, and I knew that cry.

"Nihilego!" I warned my companions, spotting the parasite hiding in the upper branches.

It descended from the trees, bobbing it's head, tentacles wrapping around itself like it was cold. _Disgusting_.

It moved towards Leo, and I cursed internally. We should not have brought a faller. This was going to end badly.

"Your opponent is here!" I yelled, releasing Sabrina, my alakazam. "Sabrina! Lightscreen!" The alakazam waved her spoons, keeping her eyes closed.

"Kaʻino! Safeguard!" Hau released his raichu, who gave a determined cry at seeing the ultra beast.

"Silence! Magnet Bomb!" Leo ordered, and the levitating pokémon responded, blasting the parasite. It tumbled to the ground, but Sabrina cried out as beams of light struck her from the side, blasting through the Lightscreen.

"Sabrina!"

"Chaaaa!"

"Kaʻino!" Hau yelled as Ka'ino was struck with a similar blast.

"Nihihihihihi..." I spun around, catching a flash of white from the foliage.

"Sabrina! Search!" The alakazam nodded, raising her spoons and ignoring the pain. Her mind touched mine, confirming what I suspected. _More than one!_

"On guard!" I called to my companions. "They're coordinating-Leo! Stay in the middle!" The boy scowled, but complied. I was not going to allow him to make himself a bigger target than he already was. I waved my hand, "Sabrina! Change the terrain!"

Almost immediately, rings of energy spread out across the forest, warping it into a psychic terrain. I watched as the energy rippled around all living things in it's vicinity, illuminating five hidden ultra beasts. Hau nodded in my direction, an appreciative grin on his face, which I returned.

"Kaʻino-"

"Sabrina-"

"Psychic Spread" The two psychics combined their attack, unleashing a ring of energy that was amplified by the terrain. The nihilego Silence had attacked earlier dropped to the ground and lay still, while the five that had been slinking about in the bushes and canopy released shrill cries. While the beasts recovered, Hau passed Kaʻino a sitrus berry, which was gone within seconds.

"Discharge!" Both Kaʻino and Sabrina (although mostly Sabrina) protested as Silence released an electrical wave to finish off the still-recovering nihilego. I sent Leo a flat stare.

"Why?"

"It worked!" The immigrant boy protested, an action that his pokémon mimicked when Sabrina sent a hard look it's way.

Normally the safest plan would be to eliminate them, but that would require additional clean-up to control the contamination, and since Leo had Nebby, there was a cleaner way.

"Leo! The rift! Now!" The dark-skinned boy nodded, releasing the massive lion-like creature.

"Nebs! Let's do it! Send 'em off!" A roar from the beast-tainted legendary caused the plane to ripple, a patch of space tearing the landscape.

"Kaʻino! Psychic!"

"Cha! Cha!" The happy-go-lucky raichu gave a warbling cry, swooping around the fallen beasts on his board-like tail, and lifting them off the ground. I turned to watch as he levitated them across the clearing, into the ultra rift.

One-two, I counted, watching as they entered the rift and vanished, three-four, there were no others attempting to come out, five-six, wait, Ilima had only seen one here, but instead there were six. _What if there are more-_

Sabrina gave a warning cry, just as something slammed into me from behind, throwing me off my feet and knocking off my sunglasses. But instead of falling to the ground, something wrapped around my body, holding me in the air. It was cold, but fire began to burn in my veins.

' _Host. A strong host. You will do_.'

"HANA!"

"Hanatsuki!"

What was this? All the colors were blurring together, and the light was hurting my eyes. Green? Yellow? The air was moving around me, like I was moving, but I couldn't move, so how could I be moving? My legs and arms were pressed against my body, like a cocoon. But it didn't feel right. When...someone...who was it...wrapped me up, I felt safe. But not this.

Someone was screaming. Someone was roaring. Why should they matter? They couldn't survive without us anyway. But this hurt. I didn't like this. I just wanted it to stop!

Something latched onto my leg, and I heard a scream. The binds loosened, but it was not warm anymore. The light died away, but it was replaced with more cold. Cold and wet. Cold and wet. Why did it change? Why did my body hurt? My head...about to explode...It hurt so much-

Darkness.

* * *

 _"I am not perfect. I am sometimes selfish. Occasionally self destructive. And prone to very brief, yet severe, spells of sadness. But I would fight until every bone in my body was broken to protect you. That's a promise."_ ▼ Beau Taplin


	2. M: A Close Call on the Coast

Please read and review! I'd love to know how to make the story better!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: The beach has it's own dangers. And to an unconscious human, those dangers can be deadly.

Major Characters: Hana (Ultra Sun), Kurogin (Ultra Sun)

* * *

A Close Call on the Coast

* * *

The rain that covered the northern part of Ula'ula Island was coming down in sheets, drenching the already-soaked land. In the Malie City Gardens, the creatures known as pokémon were taking shelter against the rains that were coming down in buckets. In Po Town, the remainder of Team Skull were boarded in the Shady House, watching the rain come down. At the Hokulani Observatory, Molayne and Sophocles were observing the weather patterns on their computers, while the totem pokémon and it's children huddled together.

Along the beaches, the waves were crashing against the shore with more force than usual, pushed by the winds from the open seas. None of the pokémon who lived near the beach were looking out, or they would have seen a strange portal burst into existence, and two figures tumble out of it, falling to the sand a distance away from the churning waves.

An odd colored incineroar that went by the name of Kurogin was protected from the rain and wind better than most pokémon in the area, but that was because he was currently trapped in his pokéball, against his wishes.

Kurogin pounded on the ball that encapsulated him, snarling profanities that would make mons twice his age gape in shock. He didn't care, though. His human was in danger, his human was hurt! And Sabrina, that weak bitch, was as useless as Kurogin felt right now. The psychic-type was sprawled out on the sand alongside Hanatsuki, not moving. Hanatsuki, on the other paw, was twitching as pale energy danced over her skin. Just the sight made the dark-fire type sick.

'Can't you do anything?' Kurogin roared at Sabrina, continuing his assault on his ball. 'You should have stayed with Hau, because you're as useless as before! Evolution did nothing to you!' She didn't respond, and Kurogin let out a low snarl, continuing to attack the ball's surface, hoping to break free.

The sound of the rain against the sand and the waves against the shore were loud enough that Kurogin didn't notice a different sound. It was a low rattle, similar to the sound that his own ball was making as he struggled to break free. Glancing to the side where Hanatsuki's other pokéballs were held, the panicked eyes of her fifth pokémon, a smeargle, met his. The normal type's voice couldn't reach Kurogin's ears, but the painter was pointing off to the side, and when Kurogin's green eyes followed to where he was pointing, the feline's heart stopped.

Making it's way across the beach was a mon that any trainer or mon was frightened to be caught unaware by. Beach-goers were warned about it, but every so often, the lifeguards had to rescue tourists or stray pokémon from the sandcastle pokémon known as sandygast or their evolved form, palossand. And one of those evolved sandcastles was making it's way across the wet sand, ignoring the rain while focusing on the unconscious human girl.

Memories of being trapped by a sandygast as a torracat filled his mind. While Hanatsuki had been able to free him with her newly caught dewpider, now there was no one for her. He screamed in frustration, doubling his efforts to break free.

He gave a wordless scream, not caring if his fists came away bloody as he continued to shake the ball that wouldn't let him out. He couldn't let this happen-what type of companion would he be if he let his human get devoured. They had fought beasts, legendaries, but he couldn't protect her from a stupid sandcastle!

The palossand had reached them, and rose above the alakazam and the human girl.

He howled, lighting his fists on fire, striking again and again. It wasn't doing anything; the ball wasn't breaking under his attacks. It was supposed to protect him, but now it was going to be why his human died.

The sandcastle hesitantly prodded the alakazam, who didn't respond, then poked the human girl, recoiling a little from the energy that still danced over her skin.

The ball burst open under his fist, and startling both the palossand and Kurogin. The palossand at his sudden appearance and Kurogin at finally breaking free. His surprise quickly vanished as he growled, crouching in front of his human.

The palossand had a partial type, field, and weather advantages, but it hesitated. The new opponent looked dange-

Kurogin struck the moment the palossand hesitated with a Throat Chop, and the ground-ghost screamed from the supereffective move, unable to get a grip on Kurogin's paw. Before it could recover, a tongue of black fire wrapped around it, and Kurogin flung the palossand into the ocean, growling long after it hit the water. _Stupid sandcastle, stupid beach, stupid sandcastle, stupid rain, stupid waste of space, stupid-_

'Kurogin...' A soft voice reached the feline's ears. He swung around.

The energy that had been coursing over Hanatsuki's skin had vanished, although she was still shivering. Sabrina had one black eye open, although Kurogin could see that the effort to stay conscious was taxing her.

'Sorry...couldn't...' Her spoons dropped, and she passed out.

 _Hmph. Stupid psychic._ Kurogin snorted, shaking the water from his fur, although the rain coming down simply wet it again. But she wasn't entirely useless, it seemed. She had just enough energy to release him, although it was a bit of a blow to his pride that he hadn't been able to release himself. Reaching for Sabrina's ball on Hanatsuki's belt, he recalled her, returning it with the others. Her other pokémon looked shaken, having seen the palossand's approach just like Kurogin had, although Kurogin appearing less stressed put them at ease. The dark feline who was loyal to their human wouldn't be at ease if she was in immediate danger.

The rain was still coming down, and the waves were still breaking against the coast, showing no signs of slowing. Kurogin shook out his fur again, his internal fire keeping him warm, although the same could not be said of Hanatsuki. Gently, the incineroar scooped the girl into his arms, although he shivered, feeling like a Thundershock had been used on him, making his muscles tense. His tail swished from side to side nervously, and while the feeling did not go away, he decided to ignore it, choosing to look around instead. He recognized no landmarks that could inform him of their present location. While the most common method of finding a settlement involved following the coast, because you would eventually run into a port, that method was dangerous in the storm, when the waves could easily sweep you away. And with Hanatsuki knocked out, Kurogin resigned himself to finding shelter and waiting out the storm.

Moving along carefully, ears swinging back and forth on the lookout for opponents, he padded up the slopes into the jungle. The rain lessened under the canopy, although it still drizzled down. He huffed, shaking out his fur as gently as possible, so as not to disturb the girl he carried.

Finally, he found a tree with large leaves hanging close to the ground, ducking under one, Kurogin leaned against the tree, holding Hanatsuki close to his warm chest, low rumbles escaping. There wasn't enough room, or Kurogin would have released all of his allies. Instead, he selected one ball and pressed the release button, watching as the ball burst open and a spider appeared.

Arachne, an araquanid, gave a concerned chatter at seeing her human friend knocked out and cradled in Kurogin's arms. She scuttled over, pincers clicking nervously.

'What happened to her?'

'I'm not sure, but she's alive.' Kurogin rumbled back, rubbing his head against his companion's. All he had seen was the beast grab her, then a flash of light and they were on the beach. 'We're staying here for now. No bubbles, but webs.' Arachne nodded, instantly getting to work weaving webs to drape around the leaves and above them, to shelter them from the rain. In the meantime, Kurogin continued to rub his head and paws over the girl's body, heating the water away and raising her body temperature. There were too many variables right now, and too many things to worry about.

Hopefully the storm would die down soon, so they could set out. Something was wrong with Hanatsuki, and Kurogin was certain it wasn't because of the rain and wind (although those were serious concerns. If she came down with something, they would need to find a settlement quickly, even if it meant going out into the rain.

And what was that strange energy that had been on her body? It almost reminded Kurogin of the energy that beasts were coated in, although that was impossible, wasn't it? She was human. Not like one of those filthy beasts. But...he had seen similar energy on the pokémon they faced during trials, and they had found large pokémon like the one called 'totems' in the wild. In fact, Mika, a shy mimikyu that had joined the team on Ula'Ula Island, was larger than the average mimikyu (and stronger, although she was usually too quiet to be baited into a fight).

Would Sabrina be okay? Not that Kurogin particularly cared for the psychic, but losing a member of the team that could protect Hanatsuki was something he would rather avoid. Also, Hanatsuki would be sad if something happened to her. His human was kind.

Arachne finished weaving her nets, and began inserting water bubbles around into the webs. Hanatsuki was as dry as the fire-type could make her, although he wouldn't remove her clothes. They were her best form of protection against the elements. He gave a low rumble, resting his head on hers, watching her chest rise and fall.

Whatever had happened to his human, and for what had almost happened to her, Kurogin was simply glad that she was alive. She was alive, and they could get through whatever would happen next. He, and the other members of her team, would rather be damned than allow something to happen to her, but he had to count this blessing.

Arachne finished with her bubbles and scuttled over to check on Hanatsuki again. She laid one spindly leg against the girl's cheek, and appeared satisfied with her temperature.

'If her condition worsens?'

'That bridge will be crossed only if it comes to it.'

The motherly Pokémon looked hesitant, but said nothing. Instead, she scuttled up the tree and rested on the highest webs, keeping a lookout for enemies that would be stupid in trying to approach.

Kurogin's breath was released in a huff, tail wrapping around his waist. Taking down a beast or fighting against another mon was something he could do well, but waiting was not his forte. It couldn't be helped, though. The only thing he could do now was keeping Hantsuki warm and allowing Arachne to keep guard. The sound of the rain was filling his ears, so he readjusted himself once more, trying to focus on the girl's body temperature and his own nerves.

* * *

 _"May the light in your soul guide you, and may the love in your heart keep you strong."_ ▼Brigette Nicole


	3. US: Struggle

A very short chapter here. I'm debating how to set up the chapters. By arcs, or back and forth. Opinions?

Please read and review! I'd love to know how to make the story better!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: I can't get my bearing straight...What happened to me? Am I even alive?

Major Characters: Tsuki (Moon), Hau (Ultra Sun)

* * *

Struggle

* * *

Cold. It was so cold.

But my back wasn't cold. It was warm, like fire.

Something was whistling in my ears.

My shoulders hurt. Something was pressing down on them.

 _Just stop._

My arm hurt. Something was coiling around it, squeezing, crushing.

 _Make it stop._

 _Let me go._

My eyes hurt. Light was searing through my eyelids. It was so bright. So bright...

 _Turn it off._

 _Get away._

My whole body hurt. It hurt...It wouldn't respond.

 _Just give up._

 _Give up control._

 _Fight your way out._

 _Do not be trapped again._

My eyes cracked open, then shut. The light was too bright. It was either daytime, or I had died. But if I had died, would my body still be hurting?

I had to brave the light, to see where I was. To know that I wasn't dead. I didn't want to be dead. I had to get back...to Oka-san, to Nya-Nya, to my friends. Kuro...all of my pokémon...

The light hurt my eyes, even with my eyelids closed.

 _Move._

I had to move. Had to see. Had to know.

Blue...sky blue. The sky. Right?

Brown...a face? Too blurry.

Black...what was black?

Orange...

...I knew that orange.

"H...au..."

"Hana?" His voice. It was his voice, heard over the whistling. I couldn't be dead... Something touched my head, and I cried from the pressure. Why did he hit my head? "Sorry, sorry!" His voice was loud. Too loud.

My head was being crushed. The light was too much. The pain was too much. Everything just hurt.

"Stay... us, Hana!" Just...be quiet...be quiet...please... "Leo... up!"

I wasn't dead, but sleep...sleep...sleep...was good...

* * *

 _"If I forgot who you were, how would you make me remember you?"_ ▼ Unknown


	4. M: Lost and Found

Yay! We're actually going somewhere now! :D

Oh, and a quick tip: in the chapter index/navigation, the M(oon) and U(ltra)S(un) indicate which universe the chapter is taking place in.

Please read and review! I'd love to know how to make the story better!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: What is this strange new world I've awoken to? Have I been here before? Who are you? Who am I?

Major Characters: Hana (Ultra Sun), Kurogin (Ultra Sun)

* * *

Lost and Found

* * *

Warm. It was warm. Warm and dark, but not black dark. Not like in a cave. Like a gentle glow, from an ember. Comfortable.

 _You need to move. Get up._ A voice whispered in my head. It sounded familiar... _whose voice is it?_

 _Survey your surroundings. Check for danger. Where are you?_ The voice had a point. _Where am I?_ It was warm, mostly along my back. I was against something warm and solid. And it was moving.

My eyes snapped open, before immediately snapping closed. The color...the light...it was too much to take in all at once. Whatever I was against moved and I wiggled, alerting it that I was no longer asleep. It had a grip on my shoulders, but I managed to pull free, fear and confusion giving me strength. The floor was moist, and soft. Not the floor. Ground, earth. My eyes cracked a hair, and green filled my vision. Green...grass. Green...leaves. Green...forest. And grey. Grey and red. I squinted, making out a large figure before me. It was shifting, and I tensed, blinking furiously to clear my vision.

It was a massive grey and red...creature, leaning against a tree. It had the face of a cat, but it's body was bipedal, from the way it was sitting. It gave a low rumbled, asking a question. An incineroar. It was an incineroar.

"W..." I tried to speak, but the word that came out was cracked and broken, and even I didn't know what it was. I coughed, feeling my throat scratched and sore. The incineroar rumbled, hand reaching out, and I flinched, wrapping my arms around myself. It froze, green eyes wide. I continued to cough, rubbing my throat. _Water. I need water._ But there was none around. I was in the forest, with leaves and trees on every side. And...some sort of barrier. White, and moving with the wind that pushed through the trees.

"Kurrrr." I glanced at the incineroar. It was holding out an object to me. A plastic water bottle. _Water_. I glanced up at the incineroar, and it stretched it's arm a little further. _'Take it.'_ I inched forward, waiting for it to move against me. But it hadn't...and didn't, as I snatched the bottle from it's paw, ripped the lid off, and guzzled the contents. I gasped, drawing air before continuing to down the bottle. All-too soon, it was empty. The bottle crumpled as I rested my palms on the wet earth, trying to catch my breath.

 _Where am I? Who is this incineroar? It doesn't seem hostile, and it had water for me...I'm confused._ My head throbbed, and instead I focused on my surroundings. The sound of rain was subtle, but present. The trees were blocking the sky, but I was fairly certain it was overcast. My eyes trained down to the white barrier, trying to identify it. It looked soft, silky, and malleable, moving on the wind. _Spider silk?_ Part of me wanted to go touch it, another part of me warned against it. Instead, my eyes followed the threads up to where the convened above the leaves. I tensed, seeing an...araquanid? It was an araquanid, resting at the center of the web-net that trapped me next to the tree. _Araquanid can protect others in their bubbles...or trap their prey._ I gasped, eyes going wide.

"Kurrrr!" The incineroar said, raising a paw in a placating manner. The araquanid's eyes, which I realized had been previously dark, lit up, and it shook it's head, leaning down towards me. "Kur! Incin!" It shook it's head at the araquanid, motioning it away. The araquanid gave an annoyed click with it's pincers, placing one spindly leg on the webs that surrounded the tree. I flinched, hand reaching for something at my side. Only there was nothing there. I glanced down, eyes frantic. There should be something there; a belt, a bag, something, I knew! _But why?_

The araquanid had frozen, preparing to descend. Instead, it's glowing blue eyes were fixed on me while the incineroar spoke in a rushed tone. It sounded...concerned, worried, and confused. _I knew the tone...I knew the tone..._ I groaned, clutching my head, and the voice stopped. But my thoughts were whirling, a storm that wouldn't stop.

 _I know that tone. I'm certain I know it, but from where? Where have I heard it before? Where? Where?! Why can't I remember? I should remember...if I know the tone, then I should know...I should know the incineroar...right? Is that too much? But...no, I should recognize it; it didn't seem hostile, and it had water for me. It knows me. But I don't know it. Why? I should! I feel like I should! My memory...why can't I remember anything? Anything..._ My breath sucked in so sharply that my head spun. _Arceus, help me. Please, help. I can't...I can't remember...anything. Anything. I can't remember..._ Heat washed out of me, and I found the ground against my forehead. _I can't remember... Where I am. Who I am. How I got here. I'm lost, I'm lost and don't even know who I am...who I am. I'm...I'm...so tired..._

* * *

Warm. It was warm. Warm and dark, but not black dark. Not like in a cave. Like a gentle glow, from an ember.

The feeling was familiar, like I had felt it before. I took a moment to relish in it, to reflect on where I had felt it before.

 _The incineroar. The araquanid._ My body moved without prompting, but I locked it down. _I will not panic again. They mean no harm._

 _Are you sure?_ A voice whispered from the darkness. _How can you be sure? You don't know anything._

 _Enough._ I locked the voice away, or tried to. _I know the incineroar. I_ know _that. It won't hurt me._

 _Me. Who am I?_ My body stirred once more, and I locked it down again. _Be calm, Hana._ My body moved again, but this time I didn't stop it. _Hana. Flower. That's who I am. Hana. The flower._ My eyes were shut, but it felt like I was spinning. _But what kind of flower? Sakura, hibiscus, plumeria, tsubaki, heather's lavender? Kindness, gentle, positivity, faithfulness, protection. They all are so familiar. But do I need to be one? Hana, the flower. That is enough. I have a name. I have an identity. I have a purpose. Be kind, gentle. Stay positive and faithful. Protect. Protect...something._ An image filled my mind, the first that I could remember, and the clarity made me gasp. The moon, hanging in the sky, alone in solitude, watching over the land that I lived. _The land...where do I live?_ The image had faded, but the implications hadn't. _I have a purpose. I have a purpose. A reason to exist._

My eyes opened, and green filled them. But it was the same as before. Green trees, green leaves, green ground. White webs, and black fur. I blinked, turning my head upward to meet a pair of green eyes. The incineroar. My body was curled up on his chest. _That's why I'm so warm..._

"Hell...Hello." I whispered, because that was all that the voice allowed. My voice. It was my voice, even if I couldn't remember it. The large cat blinked, ears flicking forward toward me. "Did I...worry you?" It's ears went back, and it huffed as if it were saying, _"yeah right."_

 _He's playing tough_. I reached up, ignoring how my hand was shaking, and rested it on the fur on it's cheek. "Thank you." It huffed, looking away. "You're my," _partner, companion, friend, guardian,_ "pokémon, right?" It-He blinked, looking confused, but nodded. "Do you...have a name?" The incineroar blinked again, owlishly, ears lying flat against his skull. I gave him a small smile. "All I can remember...the night. I live in it. I protect it." The cat nodded. "And...Hana. The flower...Hana is my name, right?" He thought a moment before nodding. "Close enough, huh?" I glanced around at the forest. "What about you? Do you have a name?"

"Mrrr..." The incineroar nodded, lowering a claw to the dirt. I slid to the ground of my own accord, watching as he scratched out symbols into the moist dirt. Symbols that I knew, symbols that spelled out,

"Kurogin?" I blinked, mind providing an alternation. "Black Silver?" The cat nodded. "Kurogin...That's a nice name." I didn't know how incineroar were supposed to look, but this one definitely fell on the lighter shade of black, a grey gleam to his fur. "It fits you." The cat froze, before face turning mournful. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head. A clicking sound reached my ears over the soft whistle of the wind and the gentle fall of the rain, and I looked up, past the leaf Kurogin and I were sitting under. High above in the tree, the glowing blue eyes of an araquanid were looking down. Now that I knew Kurogin was my pokémon, was it too much to assume that... "Is that one of my pokémon?" I pointed at the araquanid. Kurogin looked up and nodded, to which the araquanid tilted it's head. "Does it have a name?" It clicked it's pincers, and Kurogin...meowed did not seem like the right term. Roared at it? Either way, Kurogin took his claws to the dirt again. "Ara-Arachne? Arachne." The araquanid clicked it-her pincers in agreement. "Hello there." The araquanid, Arachne, clicked her pincers in greeting. "I'm sorry for being scared by you earlier." She stared down at me before letting out a clicking that almost sounded like laughter. Then her gaze shifted to Kurogin, and her tone seemed to imply that she was asking a question. Kurogin roared in response, and the two began to converse, questioning and strained tones being exchanged. I knew they were talking about me, with the way Kurogin would occasionally glance at me.

But that was okay. They were my pokémon, and they were probably worried about me. I would be worried, to, if I had known what happened. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my back against the tree behind me, closing my eyes and listening to their voices. Familiar. They were becoming familiar.

 _How could I forget the voice of my pokémon? Do I have human friends? Family?_ I rested my hands on my cheeks, then my fingers drifted to my ears. _Pierced, but no earrings. What types of earrings do I normally wear?_ I felt a weight on the right side of my head, and felt a clip there. I unlatched it, holding it in my hand. A small cluster of tsubaki, each a deep pink with a bright yellow center. I stared at them, waiting for anything to come forward, a memory, an image, anything, but nothing came forward. Disappointed, I clipped it back into place after airing the dirt out of my hair, and looked down at my clothes. Durable, warm, darker shades of blue and pink. On my arm, there was a strange bracelet with what looked like a diamond slot. _It's missing something._ I scanned my thoughts, but nothing came forward. I felt like it would be a feeling I'd have to get used to. On the same arm was what looked like a burn and rub combined, the skin sunken in and blistering. My right hand danced over it, and I let out a small hiss as pain shot up my arm. Kurogin let out a concerned rumble, and I offered him a small smile, not wanting to worry him further.

"Do I have other pokémon?" I asked, leaning forward. Kurogin's eyes scanned my face before he huffed confirmation, reaching to the side out of my line of sight and pulling out a belt and bag. Six balls hung on the belt, which looked more like a sash. Carefully, Kurogin passed the sash to me, keeping a hold on the bag in the meantime.

Like all pokéballs, their tops were transparent, although the interior was dyed red from the material that made up the top. Two of the balls were empty, most likely for Kurogin and Arachne, but the other four were occupied. Alakazam, Mimikyu, Smeargal, and Gabite. I ran my hand along the balls' smooth surfaces, examining each of the occupants. Alakazam was curled up into a ball, unresponsive, but the other three wiggled and looked relieved at my presence. _They're worried about me. They're worried about me._ I felt a smile make it's way onto my face. _What good, loyal pokémon I must have._

"Do they have names?" I asked Kurogin, and the incineroar took a claw to the dirt again.

Over the next hour, I patiently watched Kurogin scratch names, movesets, and small details into the moist dirt. Sabrina, Painter, Mika, and Ryū. How they were found: a trash can, vandalizing a hotel, abandoned shop, and ancient canyon. Arachne clicked at Kurogin to add details, but mostly stayed on her perch high above us. Beach cave, chosen. Their preferred battle choices: setting up the field, support, neutralizer, fighter, last resort. I found asking yes-no questions was the quickest way to get answers, especially after the ground became too scratched up for answers. Or Kurogin just didn't want to dirty his claw anymore.

And then my bag opened, with questions about the items within. "Is this a custom healer?" "Who made it?" "I did?!" "Sunglasses? How helpful!" "Beans...do we eat them or plant them?"

The rain continued to patter down, as the land began to lighten. I looked up past the leaves, where the sky was still dark.

"Does it ever stop raining?" I asked quietly, leaning against Kurogin's warm side. He let out a huff, before the muscles in his arm stiffened, and he let out a low growl. I sat up, tense, but the growl seemed to be directed more at himself than at anything in particular. The incineroar let out another growl, clawed paw digging into the dirt and he snarled something at Arachne, who gave a nervous click. "Kurogin, what is it?" He gave a low growl, glaring at the sky. "The rain, it has something to do with the rain." I stated, because that had been what set him off. "The rain...never stops? In what region? What place?" I blinked, biting my lip. "Wait, you don't know where we are?" Arachne paused, glancing back and forth before shaking her head from side to side. "Oh..." The araquanid then spun one of her legs around while nodding. "No...yes? You didn't know...but now you do? Have we been here before?!" Arachne was the one who gave confirmation to my question; Kurogin was glaring at the forest. "We've been here before..." I stared down at my hands, the bracelet on my wrist. "That means we can get out of here, and go to where we need to!" The smile on my face was so big it hurt. "We can go home!" I froze, a sudden thought puncturing my joy. "I-I have a home, right?" Arachne gave a happy click of her pincers, water bubble on her head swaying from side to side, and my relief and joy returned.

"Kurrr..." Kurogin growled, muscles still tense.

"Kurogin, we can go home!" I grabbed his arm, ready to jump up and head out into the forest, but Kurogin growled again, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Kuro-" He cut me off with another growl, this one lower. The smile on my face slowly died as Arachne caught whatever Kurogin had and fell silent, her body sinking close to the web-net she had constructed. My smile was gone completely. The forest had been filled with soft noises of life, insects chirping, birds chattering in the distance, the distance calls of some pokémon off far away, but now it was silent. Only the soft rustle of the leaves and the breaths of wind gave any sound. I shivered, hand moving towards my sash-belt, which had become tied to my hip. But I had Kurogin and Arachne out. They could handle whatever was coming...I had to have confidence that they could.

I remained close to Kurogin, silent, not daring to make a sound. We waited, waited, waited, listening for anything that broke the silence. I shivered, stomach knotting up, but my shoulders were relaxed.

And then, from between the trees, came a flash of silver. Kurogin crouched, and I followed him, resting my free hand against the ground as something flashed from our left. It was small, and fast, flashing through the trees at an incredible speed. It was coming closer, closer, until it paused, coming to a halt outside of the net.

It looked like origami, but made with fine sheets of metal instead of paper. Silver, red, and yellow, it drifted like it was on the wind, one highly polished edge touching a bubble that had been woven into the net. It popped, and the creature moved on, skirting along the outside of the net.

I didn't know what it was, but what I did know was that it didn't belong. It was too bright, too polished against the earth colors of the forest. Kurogin growled, reinforcing my fear.

"Kurogin...?" I asked, voice too loud against the silence of the forest. Kurogin didn't move, eyes locked on the creature, which continued to float around the net.

Then it gave a cry, a bright red light bursting from it's body. Kurogin gave a challenging roar, crouching beside me. The creature moved, at a speed I was barely able to follow. It spun like a throwing star, sliced through the webs as if they were nothing, sharp edges closing in on my face. I flinched back, but Kurogin had snatched it out of the air, inches from my eye, and held it tightly. Blood trickled down his arm, and I gasped.

"Kurogin!" The incineroar growled at the pain as the creature tried to struggled out of his grasp, but he held tightly. "Do something!" He growled, black flames surrounding his paw, and the flames engulfed the creature. It made no sound, only thrashing around as Kurogin's flames engulfed it, consumed it. I gasped, because within seconds it had shriveled up, silver edges turning black and floating away like burnt paper caught on the wind.

A series of clicks came from above me, and I looked up to see Arachne scuttling down the tree, now that her webs were destroyed, a different bubble forming from the one that surrounded her head. She released it, captured the wisps before they could float off into the forest. My eyes narrowed, focusing on the bubble, on the black wisps inside.

"Locate and terminate. Contain the contaminant." I blinked, the rest of the forest coming back into focus. "What was that?" Arachne gave an unhelpful click, and I gasped, catching sight of Kurogin's pained expression. "Kurogin! Your paw!" He looked down at it and gave a noncommittal shrug. "Don't give me that! You're hurt!" I reached for my bag, knowing what I needed was in there. Disinfectant was found in my main pouch, and a bottle labeled 'Root-Potion Mix, January '32'. "Paw, now!" I demanded, holding out my hand. Kurogin finally obeyed, holding his paw over my hand. First I sprayed the disinfectant, and he hissed, claws extending, but he held still as I sprayed the healing mixture on his paw. We both watched as the wound, which was so mangled from the creature trying to escape, cleaned itself, flesh and fur falling off as new, healthy coverings grew over his pad. His claws retracted as he opened and closed his paw, examining it. "Better?" I asked, replacing the items. He nodded, looking more relaxed. "Now...this." I turned, and Arachne moved the bubble so that the wisps were at eye level. At a glance, they seemed like paper that had been burnt and cast to the wind, not dangerous at all. But I had seen first-hand how it had slashed through the webs, popped the bubbles, tried to attack me, and torn up Kurogin's paw. It was dangerous. A threat. And it had needed to be eliminated.

"...How?" I asked, glancing up at Kurogin. He gave a low sigh, continuing to flex his paw. Arachne turned, taking the bubble over to where a bush stood away from any trees or other vegetation. Kurogin huffed, flames bursting from the belt around his waist. They engulfed the bush, heating away the water that had fallen on it and turning into a bonfire. As the flames rose higher, Arachne released the bubble, and the wisps floated down, towards the waiting flames. Within moments, they had been completely consumed.

All three of us stared down at the flames, and while my two pokémon seemed content to stare at the flames, a nervous energy still filled me. There were things to do, places to go, _people to see._ People to return to, even if I didn't remember them. I turned around, grabbing my bag from the ground and slinging it over my shoulder.

"What do you think?" My gaze swung between them. "Enough of the rain, and let's head out?"

There was a flash of silver. Arachne gave a shrill cry, stumbling as her legs gave way. Three of the bubbles that protected her knees had been popped. Kurogin snarled, flame-coated paw batting something away that had been spinning towards my face. A crash filled the forest as a nearby tree fell, cut cleanly in half. I gasped, as another origami-creature appeared, settling down on the new seat of the trunk. The thing Kurogin had deterred spun away, avoiding a Fire Blast that had been aimed at it.

Both creatures were the same origami-style as the one we had just destroyed, and both were glowing the ominous red color that had me on guard.

"More..." I sucked in my breath, having difficulty keeping both in my sight at once. Kurogin growled something that sounded like a threat, and Arachne clicked her pincers, nervous about her exposed joints, but otherwise ready. Both were prepared to fight.

Origami One moved first, slicing through the top of the tree, sending it crashing towards us. I raised my arms to shield my face as Kurogin released a Fire Blast, and coupled with Arachne's Bubblebeam, it was in little pieces before it could reach us. But the creature had flitted out of range, silver flashing between the trees. The second one was spinning, dark edges throwing off blades of energy. They sped towards us, but they were so predictable we were able to dodge them all. Kurogin snarled, tongues of fire lashing out at them, but the Origami would simply flit out of the way like it was a dance on the wind. Arachne was having less luck. The webs she sent at them would simply be cut into threads and sink to the forest floor, and her bubbles met a similar fate.

The Origami were so determined. Almost all of their attacks were aimed at me. They would dive towards me, edges gleaming blue or green, and Kurogin would snarl, paws surrounded by dark fire as he swiped at them. But they would dance out of the way like paper on the wind, going for another angle. I was their sole target, but I had noticed something.

"They have no long-range attacks." I said, placing a hand on one of Arachne's undamaged knee-bubble. "They have to move in to attack." She gave a click of confirmation. I looked at her, reaching for my belt. "Arachne, you're not going to be able to stop them. They'll just cut through your webs." I told my araquanid, holding up her ball. "Get back for now." She clattered nervously, but allowed the red light to wash over her. I returned her ball to my belt, choosing another. "Painter!" My smeargal appeared, brandishing his tail-brush like a sword. "When they come into range, Spore them both. And if they aren't affected, Lock Onto one." He nodded, rubbing his tail against the grass to turn his paint green.

The Origami were swinging through the air, baiting Kurogin's attack. He snarled, shooting flames at them from his belt, but they were all missing. The Origami were moving too quickly, and keeping apart so that he could only focus on one at a time.

"Kurogin, when they move in, wait!" I yelled, hoping that my words had reached him. One ear had swung in my direction, so he must have heard something. His tail lashed from side to side as he tracked them.

One dove in, and Kurogin tensed, but did not move to attack. The Origami must have realized something was amiss, because it swung away to attack at a different angle, but the Spore Painter had been preparing clouded the air. I held my breath as the yellow dust surrounded it, and miraculously, it connected. The Origami floated to the ground, attack dying.

"Kurogin! Finish it!" My incineroar snarled, preparing a Fire Blast that would not miss. I spun around to where the second Origami was diving towards me, and it spiraled off to barely avoid Painter's Spore. "Lock Onto it, Painter." I said, voice level. An explosion rocked the ground, and smoke spread from behind me. _Kurogin would have controlled the contaminant._ The sketcher braced his feet, tail at the ready. "The next attack it makes, finish it." I told Painter, trying my best to track Origami. Origami Two was flitting through the air, obviously more wary at the loss of it's ally. Kurogin growled, stepping forward, but I raised a hand, watching as Painter tracked the second creature with his eyes, paint now a silver grey. I waited, muscles coiled in preparation to move. I waited, as it twirled, cutting through a tree branch with no effort. I waited, as it twirling through the air as it waited for an attack that wouldn't come. I waited, drawing in a deep breath,

It lunged forward, edges glowing purple-black. Kurogin snarled, and I remained still, only able to see a silver blur.

And then Kurogin's paw was in front of my face, snatching half of the Origami that had continued forward. Painter's tail was lodged in the ground, Guillotine successful.

"Contain it." I ordered, and Kurogin's other paw snatched the second half that drifted slowly towards the ground, momentum lost. His wound was most likely re-opened. My incineroar turned around, to where a fire was burning in the remains of the other Origami. Meanwhile, I recalled Painter with a quick word of praise and a promise for food later.

Then I took a shaky breath, allowing the energy that had rushed through me to die away. However, it wasn't as easy as settling my heartbeat back down. _I was in control. I had no fear. I had power._ It had been...addictive, thrilling, and now that nothing was attacking me, the world seemed a bit...duller.

Instead, I raised a hand to my hairclip, feeling the cool metal against my fingertips. It was solid, real, and helped calm me. _Real. This is real. Stay focused, Hana. Stay focused._

A stick snapped nearby, and it wasn't Kurogin, because he appeared at my side within seconds, a tongue of fire clenched in his paws. He crouched, ears trained towards a patch of trees, and I knelt beside him, muscles tense. The crunching continued, and I dismissed the possibility of it being another Origami, because they had moved silently, even as they halved trees. But it could be something else. Something equally dangerous.

Movement, behind one of the trees. Both Kurogin and I focused on them, as something, no somethings emerged from the trees, coming to a halt at the edge of the treeline. A man and woman. The man was dressed in a dark brown coat, and the woman had a similar coat on, with more feminine cuts to hers.

I must have been quite a sight, standing there in the middle of a newly formed clearing, stumps of trees and fallen branches littering the floor, while flames burned around us, because the pair could only stare at me for a solid minute, not moving or saying anything.

"Who're you?" I finally demanded. The man's eyes traveled over the decapitated trees and severed branches, to the fire Kurogin had lit.

"Where are the Ultra Beasts?" He asked, and his question didn't make any sense to me, but Kurogin seemed to understand, and rose, although the fire stayed active.

"Pardon?"

"The Ultra Beast known as Blade. Small and metallic, sharp edges. They were here." That description made sense.

"Oh, the Origami." I nodded to Kurogin, rising out of my crouch. "They attacked us, so we destroyed them."

"You...destroyed them?"

"Yes. It was hard in the beginning, but once I figured out they could only attack at close-range, that made things easier to handle." The two shared a look, and the man reached into his coat, pulling out some kind of wallet.

"I'm Looker of the International Police, and this is Hilly. Under Section 237 Subsection 12 of the Anomalous and Unidentified Creatures, Beasts, and Monsters Protocol, we're going to have to ask you to come in."

* * *

 _Have you ever wondered if you are the only one who appreciates what you do?_ ▼ Unknown


	5. US: Waiting

This chapter was originally going to be three pages, but then it doubled...haha...oops.

Originally when I was writing the first draft a year ago, I was planning for the reader to have no idea that Hanatsuki was in a different universe until she figured it out for herself. *sigh* Oh, how times change.

Oh, and a ball clip is like a little accessory that trainers, especially female trainers or hip trainers use to keep track of their pokéballs. It usually stores two or three balls at a time, and can be attached to a belt or keychain, as opposed to the balls being stored in a bag or on a trainer's belt (like what ash has). The most basic style is a long clip that allows for an individual ball to be unattached, but the design can get pretty accessory-like. Think of the clip May uses in ORAS to keep her mega stone in, but it's for pokéballs.

Also, I know that in Ultra, it was *SPOILERS*Gladion who left to Kanto, and not Lillie, but this is my story, and Lillie got inspired to go to Kanto by Gladion, so she went.

Please read and review! It means a lot to me!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: Waiting is the hardest thing to do, especially when you can't do anything about it.

Major Characters: Leo (Ultra Sun), Hau (Ultra Sun), Lillie (Ultra Sun)

* * *

Waiting

* * *

Wait.

His eyes fluttered open, briefly taking in the moving surroundings. White, white, white, white, white. No brown, no blue. No familiar scent. His green eyes shut again, and he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"She's not wakin' up." Leo said, arms crossed. "Why?"

"We don't know what type of psychological damage she suffered from going through an Ultra Wormhole against her will."

"Wouldn't yah be able to tell with all that fancy tech?" The Unovan-born trainer shifted from foot to foot.

"The catscans show nothing out of the ordinary. And with all the Symbiotic poison cleansed from her system, the only explanation is that her body and mind are trying to heal."

"Then what 'bout Lusamine, when Necrozma kicked 'er and Guzma out?"

A pause, then, "Ms. Lusamine and Guzma had special immunity boosting shots administered before they went to Ultra Megalopolis."

They were standing outside a glass window, looking in. The room normally housed an examination table and shelves of medicine, but it had been changed to have a bed and chairs. The girl within was motionless, white sheets covering her body while a clear mask covered her face. Her left arm was the only limb above the sheets, bandages wrapping from her hand to shoulder while an IV continued to drip. Beside her, a heartrate machine let out a steady series of beeps, the only sign of life.

"It's been a week."

"People have been in comas for longer, Leo." Patiently, Wicke explained. "Her body will take as long as it needs," she paused, glancing at the keeper of Solgaleo, "no matter what technologies we may use."

"What if she never wakes up?" Leo glanced at the boy on his left. Hau hadn't smiled since the mission that went bad, and had taken to carrying Hana's balls on a spare belt when he was at Aether. The ball's tops had gone opaque, hiding the mons within. Hana's pokémon had fallen asleep, waiting for their trainer.

"Don't think like that."

"I'm serious, Leo." The older boy didn't doubt he was. "We failed to watch our backs, and Hana suffered. We don't know what was in that wormhole."

"She came right back out, though."

"Doesn't matter. It only takes a second." And Leo knew that, just as much as anyone else.

* * *

Wait.

Her body demanded to get out, to move around, to dance and fly and cheer, but with her still asleep...there was no joy, no reason to be cheerful.

* * *

The door slid open with a mechanical hiss. Leo stepped into the room, taking a breath of the purified air as the door slid shut. His nose wrinkled. It was a bit too clean and perfect to his nose, reminding him of a fancy house, but it was best for Hanatsuki.

"Alola, Hanatsuki." He said, pulling a chair so he could sit next to the bed. Wicke had suggested trying to talk to her, to interact with her, to get her brain moving, so Leo was willing to try. Any interaction was fine, so Leo rested his hand on the place where her hand was lying under the covers. "You've sure got everyone worryin' 'bout you. Lillie called this morning. She's coming back from Kanto. And Hau hasn't smiled one bit since then, not even for malasadas." He sighed, glancing at the table beside him. It was covered in gifts. Daisies, chrysanthemums, heather's lavender, hibiscus, heal balls, and stufful dolls. And fake sakura flowers (the real ones wouldn't last), alongside a container of pink hair die (gifts from Melissa). Even though the sakura was fake, the nurses put containers of cherry blossom scent in the air filter, at her mother's wishes. Hoping that a smell, something so small like that, could help her wake up. "Hau's mentioned trading Sabrina away for a time, so that Kurogin won't maim her. He probably blames her for you gettin' hurt." He sighed, glancing out at the ocean. "He's also been wantin' to take your pokémon out to train with his, so they stain in top-shape, but somethin' funny happened. They won't come out. Go figure, huh?" No response, not even a change on the heartrate monitor.

"Melissa's been takin' care of Swoops for yah. He won't get near Hau or I, so nothin' changed in that regard." He groaned, resting a hand on her wrist. "Hau hasn't said it, but he's been visitin' that vulpix you love so much on Lanakila almost every day. That shrimp would probably come to you herself, but Hau won't take her, 'cuz that would mean he has to use a ball. Heh..." That shrimp was determined that Hana was her trainer, but for some stupid reason, the moon-girl didn't catch her.

"And your mom's worried sick 'bout you. Not nice of you to do. Aue, shame on you..." A humorless chuckle. "At least your mom cares. Come on, moon-girl, don't do this. You're stronger than this, for cryin' out loud. We're all waitin' for yah to come back to us. Don't make us wait."

* * *

Wait.

He had failed. When his trainer had sent him with this girl, it had been to protect her. He couldn't even do that right. So he floated, not caring about his physical body while his mind sharpened itself and his spirit searched for a path of redemption.

* * *

The moment the boat had lowered it's ramp, Lillie was walking briskly down it, to where Leo was waiting. Kanto had been good to her, Leo noted. She held her head up with confidence, and the small clip that he had given her, only holding one ball when she left, now two more, bounced against her leg with every step.

"Alola, Lillie." He greeted, opening his arms. She stepped into his hug, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before pulling back, hands finding the straps on her bag.

"Where is she, Leo?" More headforward too.

"The intensive care unit."

"That's for pokémon."

"Wicke made an exception." Lillie hummed, making her way towards the lift. She knew where the intensive care unit was, having spent many days there while Nebby had recovered from being possessed. Numerous Aether employees turned to watch her trek, their princess returning to her castle, and when she noticed them, she smiled, bowing her head but did not stop. Leo followed behind her at a lazy pace, hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts. Even though it had only been a few months since she had left, there was something about her presence that he had come to appreciate from last summer when she had traveled with he and Hau. Something...soothing, a counter to Hau's energy that allowed his mask to be dropped. He could pretend he was just a normal boy, with a friend who helped him be real. She was strong...stronger than he was, and yet he was the one who protected her. At the Alter of the Sunne, and all over Alola. That was one reason why he trained to be the best, so that he could protect the ones he called friends.

And now...now... His eyes fixed themselves on the clip that hung from her belt. The three luxury balls that resided there, shrunk down into miniature size for transportation, were proof of her status as a trainer, a symbol of her strength.

If she had grown even stronger...would she still want him around? Would she be fine standing on her own, with no one to watch her back. He didn't want her to be alone, even if he was fine with being alone.

"...um, Leo?" He blinked, realizing that they were traveling up in the elevator, the only light coming from the rails that kept them boxed it. Her green eyes were full of worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...don't sweat it." She huffed.

"That's ridiculous. Something is wrong." _Perceptive, as usual._ "It's Hanatsuki, isn't it?"

"Eh..."

"It's understandable..." She sighed, hands folded together, even though there was something sad on her face. "When a friend is hurt and nothing you can do. Not like when Nebby was hurting and I could help by taking him away. Actually..." she looked at the passing walls before shaking her head, "it's nothing." Leo frowned, before reaching out and taking both her hands in his.

 _Not much has changed,_ Lillie thought, eyes drawn down to their hands, and the contrast they made. Skin that had been called porcelain as a jab and skin that was the color of coco. Leo always had a hard time showing his emotions on his face, so physical contact that been the best way for their friend group to know what he was feeling. A pat on the back, a poke on the shoulder blade, ruffling of hair, booping of noses, a high-five or a handshake. But each of them had a special motion. For Hau it was a series of handslaps. For Hanatsuki it was messing with the two strands of hair that wouldn't sit down. And for her, it was holding hands. A way of contact for him to show that they meant something to him.

"It's never 'nothing', sunflower." They were silent, the only sound that was filling the space was the hum of the elevator. Leo remained silent, keeping his eyes on Lillie. Finally, she sighed.

"I know that coming back won't help, but something inside of me didn't want to let go. I wanted to be here, with her, helping her to wake up, even if it's a little thing. Even if..." Her eyes met his briefly before darting back down. "it doesn't do any good. Because something is better than nothing, right? Is that strange?" He allowed a show of teeth before hiding them.

"It just means you're following your trainer's instincts."

"Trainer's instincts?" She frowned. "When you act on something even though it doesn't make logical sense?" Her fingers itched to fiddle with something, but Leo kept a firm grip on them.

"Our instincts keep us kickin' in battle. Being smart helps, but in a split-second, you need to make a decision that could turn the tide."

"Oh..." It was a hard concept to wrap her head around. For so much of her life, she had lived by the book. Understanding logic and patterns, keeping her heart in check, especially when first her father vanished, then her brother. Running away with Nebby had been a purely emotional decision, and for so long, she had fretted over it, her mind telling her it wasn't right while her heart said otherwise. Trainer's instincts. The light began to brighten, and both teens looked up as the lift emerged on the final level. "We're here now." The lift's gates opened, and they stepped out.

"This way." Leo had let go of her hand and headed towards the left hallway, hands shoved in his pockets. Lillie fell into step alongside him, glancing in every window for a sight of her friend. As they approached the room Hanatsuki was in, Leo's eyes narrowed. The window that normally allowed them to see in was opaque, and when they approached the door, it did not slide open.

"This is her room?" Lillie frowned, watching as he waved a hand over the panel. "Why is it doing that?" The panel flashed green once, but before Leo could move, the door slid open, and a redhead employee stepped out, the door sliding shut immediately behind her.

"Oi, what's the issue?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse frowned, "Miss Hanatsuki is being tended to right now."

"May we come back later?"

"Of course, Miss Lillie." The nurse bowed. "She'll hopefully be able to have visitors in an hour. And may I say that it is a pleasure to see you back at in Paradise." Lillie bowed her head.

"Thank you." The nurse waved to them as they headed back down the hallway, returning to the lift. "The conservatory?"

"Why not?" Lillie hummed, more to herself than for him, messing with the panel. The gates rose, locking them in, and they began to descend. Lillie looked down at the floor, while he looked up at the fading light of the upper deck. The blonde opened her mouth, hesitated, glanced at Leo, then shut it.

"How's Nebby doing?"

"Nebs' fine." He squeezed her hand. "Want to see him?"

"May I?"

From the clip that hung from his belt, he unlocked a luxury ball and passed it to her. Lillie sucked in her breath as the ball rocked from the roar the solgaleo let out, then a smile appeared.

"Hello, Nebby. How are you?" A roar. She laughed, holding the ball up to eye-level. "Have you been behaving for Leo?" A wiggle. They had arrived on the main floor, but neither moved off the lift.

"He hasn't escaped the ball once in the past month." He couldn't resist the tease. And in true fashion, she rose to the bait. One hand went on her hip, lips pulled into a thin line.

"My gosh, Nebby. You escape my bag every day and then you start behaving when Leo catches you? I can't believe you!" Leo couldn't stop the chortles that escaped. When she got like this it was too entertaining. Instead, she spun on him, freezing him in place with her rarely seen 'Ice Queen' personality. "If you knew something, why didn't you tell me?" She asked sweetly, a coy smile on her lips. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I knew nothing!"

"Oh really?" She spun around, heading door that would take her to the outside. "Come on, Nebby. You and I are going to have a serious talk. And then, maybe, you'll meet the other members of my team."

Leo had no worries about Lillie taking off with the member of his team. _If anything, Nebs belongs with her._ His eyes were drawn upward, towards the ceiling, and he sighed. _Wake up soon, Hanatsuki. Lillie has so much to share with you. We all need you._

* * *

Wait.

She would happily lay a thousand spikes around if it meant that land-walking twig would wake up. But it wouldn't help. So she conserved her energy, ready to lay so many that that stupid land-walker would never do something stupid like that ever again.

* * *

He looked up when the door slid open, and then immediately stood up.

"Alola, Auntie." Hau waved his hand in greeting.

"Alola, Hau." Briefly, her eyes glanced at the belt that was held in his hand, but she said nothing of it. "No, you don't have to leave." She said when he moved to leave.

"It's okay, Auntie. I was just about to go." She frowned, so he smiled, moving to the side so she could pass by him.

"Hau, have her pokémon come out yet?" The smile faltered, and he shook his head. "I see...thank you."

"Alola, Auntie."

"Alola." The door slid shut behind him. He waited a moment, staring at the opposite wall, before glancing down at the belt in his hands. All five balls were opaque, all still asleep. What did he expect? It was Hana they were waiting for, not her makuahine. What happened to the sixth? Hana would probably go crazy about the lost member of her team. He had gone back to the cavern so many times, searching, trying to find the ball that was lost, not wanting to believe it had been lost in the wormhole. If it was...then it was lost forever...and that pokémon would be asleep forever. Eventually, the ball might break, and then... _No_. His hand clenched around clean leather. He wouldn't think about that. He just had to go back to look, because he knew he had missed something. He had missed something, and the ball was hiding just out of sight, thrown free when the beast had dragged Hana towards the wormhole. Before, Hau had been willing to give the beasts the benefit of the doubt, because they were in a strange world, scared, and away from their home, but this wasn't like anything he had ever seen. This beast had acted directly against one of them, with the intent of hurting them. That wasn't fun...not at all.

And he had failed. He had grown overconfident in his team's strength. He had thought that with Leo and Hana by his side, they were invincible. The tapu's interest had made him forget that there was always something else that you didn't know about. He had forgotten the powerless tingle that had paralyzed him when Plumeria had blown his team back, taking Lillie away.

"What could we have done, Kanalei?" He asked the water fairy, glancing down at the balls that were clipped to his own belt. The primerina hummed, sky-blue eyes fixed on Kurogin's pokéball. His starter missed Hana's starter just as much as he missed Hana. "Yeah. Let's head out." He would drop off Hana's balls at the desk, where she could get them if she woke up when none of them were around. He had to return to Verdant Cavern. He had a pokéball to find. He needed to train, so that he could better protect his friends. As he passed the window, he glanced in.

Moana was sitting in the chair he had been in, hand wrapped around Hana's unwrapped one. Her lips were still, and she only seemed interested in just watching her kaikamahine.

He wasn't the only one who was scared of losing someone. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends, but Moana might lose her daughter.

He should have watched their backs. He should have been more careful. He would never, ever want to put his mom through what Moana was dealing with.

"I'm sorry, Hana." He muttered. "Please wake up."

* * *

Wait.

The sun's rays were too bright, so she stayed in her ball, wondering when the light of the moon had become enough for her.

* * *

 _If tomorrow I had vanished, would you wonder where I went?_ ▼ Unknown


	6. M: Tangled Strings

More plot! Yay!

The circumstances that you experience influence the decisions that you make. The different things we see make our decisions different. A single experience, whether good or bad, can shape our entire being. If we were asked to pick between a blue ball and red ball, we might pick the blue ball because as a child, we had bad memories associated with the color red. Or perhaps you never had those bad memories, so you choose the red ball.

Even the tiniest experiences shape us.

Please read and review! See ya'll in the new year!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: Politics and shenanigans make going home difficult.

Major Characters: Hana (Ultra Sun), Looker (Moon), Hillary ('OC')

* * *

Tangled Strings

* * *

CASE 415- UB BLADE

And added beneath that: UNKNOWN INDIVIDUAL LUNE

2831008-26

Agents 100kr and Y7714 of the Anomalous and Unidentified Creatures, Beasts, and Monsters Squad, UB Division were dispatched to the Alola region's Route 17 to investigate reports of a UB Blade appearing in the area.

2831-08-27

According to Debriefing of Agents 100kr and Y7714:

The agents had entered Route 17, with safety precautions because of UB attraction, when an explosion was heard, different than one that might come from a normal battle between pokémon. The agents then proceeded to investigate when the sounds did not cease. A column of smoke rose from the forest, signifying something was amiss. Several miles off the main road, the two agents came across numerous trees that had been cut, with evidence of UB Blade in the area. The agents followed the damaged trees to where the smoke had been rising. From a distance, it was obvious that a battle had been taking place, as the trees suddenly grew less sparse. The agents proceeded with caution, and entered the area to find almost all of the trees in a one hundred foot radius had been cut down, the work of the UB Blade the agents had been sent to investigate. However, an unknown individual was already present, and when approached, became defensively hostile against the agents alongside an incineroar.

Physical Description: Female, around 11, red-blonde hair, clip on right-side of hair, burn-like injuries on her left arm from her shoulder to mid-wrist, silver bracelet on the same arm.

Physical Description: Most likely male, a lighter shade than the average incineroar, although not shiny. Lack of agents' knowledge on the species presented a slight block.

When questioned about the status of the Ultra Beast, the girl acted confused. The incineroar seemed to understand what was being asked and relaxed from the hostility, although it remained defensive. When questioned further, the girl claimed that she had been attacked by three 'Origami', and they had been destroyed. Agent 100kr made the call to bring her in, citing Section 237 Subsection 12 of the Anomalous and Unidentified Creatures, Beasts, and Monsters Protocol. Female human acted confused, but gave no trouble, telling agents that the contamination had been contained and destroyed. Statement made little sense to either agent. Although the girl agreed to come in, the incineroar adamantly refused to be recalled to a pokéball, revealing that the girl was his trainer, a position that had been suspected but not verified. Agent 100kr thought it best to stay out of the disagreement, but Agent Y7714 managed to convince the incineroar, referred to as 'Kurogin', that the girl would be in no danger with the International Police. Eventually the incineroar was recalled, and the girl traveled with the agents willingly to the pick-up location (exact location classified), giving up her bag but refusing to part with her belt and balls.

Once in transport, basic information was collected from the girl. She admitted to suffering from amnesia, and that her memories only started recently, in the forests of Route 17. Her incineroar and araquanid had provided details about her pokémon, but did not give details about her life. She did, however, claim to know that her name was 'Hana' and that she helped to protect the night. When questioned as to why she thought these things, the girl could not give a solid answer.

Agent 100kr privately noted that her case seemed very similar to Cases Shigana and Lila, although did not bring this up due to Agent Y7714's presence in the craft.

2831-08-27

After arrival at International Police Base Ice, the individual Agents 100kr and Y7714 brought in was taken in for tests and will be kept in isolation until test results come in. Her pokémon shall be taken in for tests as well, but with more caution, as they may be hostile or prone to attacking without their trainer present.

2831-08-28

Test results from the lab came in. Subject shall be refered to as 'Lune' in future logs.

Lune's tests showed high amounts of Ultra Energy. The levels of Ultra Energy are much higher than the levels of Shigana or even Lila. This could be why the UB Blades attacked Lune and not Agents Y7714 and 100kr.

Other Information Gathered: Blood Type 0-, Height 4'9", Weight 82 Pounds. No abnormal marks on the skin or birthmarks/blemishes.

Lune's clothes and other belongings were isolated, and examined. Initial tests show no foreign contaminants. One belonging is a bracelet known as a 'Z Ring', identifying her as Alolan, despite her partial Kantonian appearance.

The irritation on Lune's left arm did not heal with traditional healing methods. Lune complained when doctors touched it, and grew more restless for about an hour after prodding. When the doctors attempted to take a blood and tissue samples, Lune lashed out, attacking the doctor. She was sedated and doctors took the samples then.

2831-08-29

Lune recovered from the sedative in half the time it was supposed to. Upon being informed of her actions, Lune appeared mortified and asked to apologize to the doctor she had attacked. She claimed to have not meant to, and that something inside of her had snapped upon seeing the needle. Contact between the doctor involved and Lune was not permitted, for concern of another incident being prompted by mere sight, although the apology was passed along to the doctor. Contact between any individual and Lune will be minimal until test results come in.

Agent 100kr insisted on running a missing person search in International Police databases for a missing person. Due to current case conditions and orders from Superior Officer Hyde, Agent 100kr will need to perform the database examination on his own time, and not on the clock, if he desires to do so.

2831-08-30

Lune was provided with a journal and various recreational materials at Agent 100kr's insistence, as she is still in isolation. The journal will be retrieved once Lune has fallen asleep, so that her mental progress can be tracked and analyzed. The recreational materials were scanned before being presented for dangerous information or information that is not ideal to be shared. Of the materials, Lune appeared most interested in videos about battling techniques and Kantonian manga. Additionally, Lune asked about her belongings and pokémon, wanting to have the former and see the later. Of her belongings, she showed most interest in the hairclip, not the Z Ring. An interesting development, considering the importance of Z Rings to Alolan trainers.

(Context to those unfamiliar: Z Rings are gifted from the island guardians (legendary Tapus), no two are the same, and use of Z Rings allow a trainer and pokémon to unlock the ability to power up an attack once during a battle. Hoenn/Kalosian equivalent of a Mega Ring)

No results from the bloodwork and tissue samples.

Journal entry from 2831-08-30 contained mostly information about her pokémon and herself, and the events that led up to and followed Lune's contact with Agents 100kr and Y7714.

2831-09-01

No news on the bloodwork and tissue samples. Lune seems to desire some kind of contact, be it human or pokémon. It should be noted that Lune follows a nocturnal time schedule, waking up when the sun goes down, and going to sleep when the sun rises.

Nothing noteworthy for the journal. A recap of the day's events, and confirmation that contact is desired. Isolation does not appeal to Lune. She also draws cherry blossoms, hibiscus, plumeria, camellia, and heather's lavender in her journal. Those flowers might mean something to her, but the exact meanings are unknown.

2831-09-02

Blood and tissue tests continue to reveal nothing.

Lune asked for someone to talk to, so Agent Y7714 was permitted to converse with her, on the condition that she remained behind protective glass and revealed nothing that was classified. Conversation between the two was light, mostly discussing battle techniques and other trivial topics. Lune revealed an interest in natural medicines, and identified the healing mixes in her bag as hers.

A key ingredient from the mixtures is identified cheonsu weed, a special variety of the herbis sanabat family that is more commonly known as Revival Herb and Energy Root. The only location this ingredient can be commonly found is in Alola's Lush Jungle.

After talking with Agent Y7714, Lune went into what appeared to be a modified exercise routine, with accommodation for the small amount of space in her isolation quarters.

Journal entry is a recap of the day's events, mostly. Journal entry also reveals that Lune is feeling restless, and has a need to move or do something. This could be due to isolation, or whatever caused her to lash out at the doctor. It appears that Lune is mostly using the journal as a 'back up' copy for her memory, if it were to be tampered with in the future.

2831-09-03

After blood and tissue examinations continued to give no results, the possibility of some neurological problem was presented. Lune was sedated and underwent a cat scan and various neurological examinations.

* * *

Looker glanced up from the report that he had been reading.

Hana had recovered from being sedated, and was currently sitting in the bed that had been given to her, reading one of her manga.

It amazed the IP agent how quickly she had recovered from being sedated. The dosage she had been given had been enough to knock her out for six hours, but she had woken up in half that time. It was the same as when she had attacked Doctor Sandoval, and all Looker could chalk it up to was the strange condition she had. The one that was driving the science division insane, from not being able to understand or identify it.

Hillary was approaching him, and the set of her mouth told Looker she had found something.

"Well?" Looker tilted his head.

"The information has matched out." Hillary told him. "Hanatsuki Tairé, age twelve, resident of Iki Town. She went into Ultra Space with a Lillie Fleurdelis and the legendary pokémon Lunala, and was lost there." Hillary flipped the page of the folio. "According to Lillie Fleurdelis, she and. Hana entered Ultra Space to find her mother, Lusamine Fleurdelis and Guzma Kapoki. Hana, according to Lillie, defeated Lusamine in a pokémon battle. Upon defeat, Lusamine attacked the two girls, but was stopped by Lunala, who separated Lusamine from the UB Symbiont that had bonded to her."

"Bonded?" Looker repeated sharply. "The UB was bonded to her? Is she still in danger?" Hillary flipped to another page.

"According to reports filed in cooperation between the Ather Foundation and Intpol, Lusamine suffered psychological whiplash from being separated from the UB, and is being treated by the Intpol medical department and Ather's Anti-Beast Squad. Additionally, Guzma and Lillie have been examined for beast energy. Both were found with traces of Ultra Energy, but nothing significant." Looker hummed, and Hillary returned to the page she had been on.

"When the group attempted to leave Ultra Space with Lunala, a UB Symbiont separated Hana from the others. According to Lillie, the event happened so quickly that no one could do anything. That event was six days ago."

"And she found her way home." Looker turned back to the glass, watching the girl who was pulled into her book. "Her pokémon?"

"The only one that has any amount of Ultra Energy detected is the alakazam, which regained consciousness two hours ago. After being questioned by our healers and psychic pokémon, it was determined that she suffered from the same amnesia-like conditions as Hana." Hillary glanced down at her papers to verify her information before continuing. "The others were protected from the radiation by their balls."

"Make sure that information reaches the technical department." Hillary nodded, making a note on the paper. Looker crossed his arms, staring through the glass. When Hillary was allowed to talk with her, the pane was set to two-way, but it was normally only one-way. The girl inside was unaware that she was being watched. Maybe she suspected it, but she gave no indication that she knew.

This information changed everything. No matter what Hyde or any of the other superior officers thought, or pretended, this girl had a place in the world. She wasn't a stranger to this world like Anabel, and wasn't an unknown like Hillary. She had a life in this world, friends, pokémon...

"Family?" Hillary gave him a curious look.

"Moana Tairé, formerly Moana Tsubaki. Originally a native of Alola, she immigrated to Kanto six months prior to Hana's birth. She returned to Alola with Hana a year ago."

"The father?" Hillary hesitated.

"Hisoka Tsubaki. No longer in the picture." There was a set to Hillary's face the did not make an appearance very often, so Looker let it slide.

Family, friends, pokémon, a life, a history. She had everything, but Looker was willing to bet all his gear that Hyde was going to ignore this information, just to get another faller. Fallers were invaluable to the UB department, and Looker knew of only two. They came so seldom. Looker glanced at the woman at his side. Hillary had arrived twelve years ago, and Anabel two after that. It had been ten years since the last faller had come, at least that he knew.

" _Che disordine_." It slipped out before he could help himself. "Pardon my old habit."

"Pardoned. I know that look." Hillary was staring at him, eyes knowing. "You're thinking about Anabel." _And you_.

"We need to have a talk with Hyde, and then with the other superiors." He held out his hand, and Hillary passed over the folder containing Hana's personal information, which he slid into her IP folder. "Will you back me up?"

"You know I will."

* * *

The man known as Hyde was an older man with peppered hair, but his age did not diminish the fact that he was one of the strongest individuals in the IP. He was also, in Looker's opinion, a heartless bastard. Yes, he did his job well, keeping the department organized and running well, but he often made calls that Looker disagreed with. Kill beasts on sight rather than trying to capture them. Train fallers for UB bait, just to complete the mission. He had been the one who had authority in Hillary and Anabel's cases.

When Looker and Hillary entered his office, he looked up, hazel eyes considering the two agents in front of him, but did not say anything, merely placing his tablet on the dark desk. Hillary fell into the At Ease position, but Looker went right up to the desk, staring down at his superior.

"When are you going to send her back, Hyde?"

"That's Officer Hyde to you, 100kr. And you're dismissed, Y7714."

"With all due respect, sir, please-"

"Dismissed, Y7714." Hillary glanced at Looker, who nodded ever so slightly. _'I'll handle this.'_ Frowning, she turned and left the office, closing the door with a soft click. Looker turned back to his superior, who was looking down at his tablet, and repeated his question.

"When are you going to send her back?"

"Why?"

"Why send her back?" Looker could feel his temper flaring. "She has a family, Hyde. A mother who is worried sick about where her only child might be." He thought about the way she stared at the wall, uncertain. "For Arceus's sake, Hyde, she's just a child."

"That's Officer Hyde, 100kr." Hyde glanced up from his tablet, adjusting his glasses. "This child eliminated three dangerous Blades despite being the target of their attacks. She is as skilled as Anabel."

"Anabel was different!" His fists slammed into Hyde's desk. "Anabel and Hanatsuki are two different cases, Hyde! Anabel had nowhere to go, no family looking for her. She just had a delusional claim that she protected a tower! And you didn't care that she was a child! You recruited her! I had to check the records, for my peace of mind! Hanatsuki has friends, family, somewhere she needs to be! She knows who she is, so don't be pulling this shit!"

Looker dropped his voice lower. "And she's not even closely related to Hillary." Fallers were all treated the same. Once identified, they were put up as bait for beasts, brought into the IP. It was even easier if they didn't have anything to tie them to, that they might stumble across in their missions.

When Anabel had arrived, he had been so shaken up over the loss of Cassie, his croagunk, and Hillary's close call with death, he had neglected the girl they had found on Poni Island's shores, and she had been swallowed up by the IP machine. She had become a pawn. He had failed to protect Anabel. He wouldn't, couldn't, let Hanatsuki make the same mistake.

"Do you know why Lune is so aggressive when provoked?" Hyde asked calmly.

"She has a name, so call her by it!" Looker snapped.

"Symbiont poison." Hyde slid a file across his desk, but he didn't open it. "That's why the girl is so aggressive. She has symbiont neurotoxins in her system that can't be washed out by her glymphatic system. The same condition that Lusamine Fleurdelis had." The superior IP officer folded his hands. "Who will help her when she can't calm herself down? Ms. Fleurdelis has a whole organization, with a specialized department, to help her recover. Isn't it kinder to help a girl, whose mother couldn't afford the treatment, by keeping her in the dark. Ignorance is bliss." Cold fury washed through Looker's body.

"You knew. You knew about her family, and you are going to pretend otherwise? Well if that's what you're going to play, what are you going to do when Hana gets her pokémon back, and they can answer the questions you won't?" Hyde simply looked at him with bored eyes, and the realization struck Looker quicker than a jolteon's Quick Attack. "You bastard. You were never going to give her her pokémon back. Is that it?"

"She can be given a new team, mons of top-quality breeding. Considering her current team is average mons, and they are top-level, it shouldn't be too hard for a top-tier team to be raised."

"Except she knows her team is here. She's not stupid. She'll ask questions, and she'll doubt." She wasn't ignorant, she was aware. She wasn't like Anabel, who had woken up in IP care, and been fed a shitload of lies. She wasn't like Hillary, who had been told that there was no place for her, and that the best thing for her was to carve her own place. Hana knew she belonged somewhere, and won't stop wondering.

Looker had seen the way she stared at the wall, the lost look on her face. It was the same look Hillary had worn when he first met her, the same look Anabel had worn when she had been told no one was looking for her. The look of being rejected, of being told that there was no place for you, of wondering if something was out there that had been missed, of knowing that something was just out of your grasp that you should remember.

"You're bordering on insubordination, Agent 100kr." Hyde actually scowled at him. "It would be in your best interests to shut up and do your duty."

* * *

I looked up from my book when the sound of tapping reached my ears. "Hello, Hana." Behind the wall that turned into glass was Hilly, the woman who had spent hours talking to me when no one else would. She smiled, but there was something about her smile that was stressed.

"Hi, Hilly. Are you doing okay?" She waved her hand as I slid out of bed and pulled up a chair to the glass.

"I'm doing well. Just taking a break from work." I nodded like I understood. "How's your day going so far?"

"Okay. I finished the manga Looker brought me. Could you thank him for me?"

"Of course. Do you want new ones?" I hesitated, glancing at the stack of books that I had plowed through.

"I'd...I'd prefer to have my pokémon back." Her face fell, as did the tiny spark of hope.

"I don't have any say." A sigh escaped my lips. "But," she was glancing from side to side, "I can show you mine." She removed a pokéball from her belt and pressed a button. There was a flash of light, and a small bat-like creature appeared, squeaking and flapping it's wings to stay airborne.

"A noibat." I leaned forward. "It's cute!" The noibat squeaked thanks, before deciding to perch on Hilly's head.

"Thank you. I'd bring out some of my others pokémon, but they wouldn't fit here." We both giggled. I couldn't see much of her surroundings, but I assumed the space was a small one. Hilly raised a hand and stroked Noibat's head. "Dragon types always seem to like me."

"What other dragons do you have?"

"Well..." She told me about Flygon and Salamance, two pokémon native to Hoenn, her Kingdra who would wake her up with a blast of water every morning, and Hakamo-o, who had a rivalry with one of the other agent's zweilous. She talked about her training progams, and how dragons were incredibly stubborn, and gaining the trust of each one could take years. How one day she hoped to meet one of the legendary dragon-types, and she wasn't very picky because there were so many of them, but she really wanted to meet Rayquaza.

"A Trio Master..." Hilly sighed dreamily, resting her head on her hand. Noibat had been returned to his pokéball. "Imagine being so privileged as to meet a Trio Master..." She sighed blissfully at the thought before snapping out of her daydream. "What legendary pokémon would you want to meet?" I paused, thinking about the legendaries I knew. There were the Dream Guardians, Cresselia and Darkrai, and the Island Guardians, the Tapus, gave her nervous feelings. Mew was the first pokémon, and of course there was Arceus, the creator of everything, _but would that be putting my ambitions up to high_? But now that I was thinking about it, there _was_ one pokémon...one pokémon that

"Well, in the Sinnoh region, there's a pokémon called Uxie."

"Right! The Guardian of Knowledge!"

"Isn't it said that if Uxie looks into your eyes, you'll lose all memories?" Hilly opened her mouth to say something, then the implications of what I said sinking in.

"Oh..."

"I know I'm missing something." I stared down at my hands. "I can feel it. What if I was in Sinnoh, and encountered Uxie? But why would Uxie take away my memories? I really want to get out of here, and go to Sinnoh, to see Uxie." My hands clenched into fists. "I don't...I hate having this block in my mind. I keep waiting for something to come back, or for me to experience déjà vu." I glanced up. "Is that normal or..." Hilly was looking at me, but the look in her eyes was distant, like she was remembering something. "Hilly...?" I waved a hand in her line of vision, moving to the side, but her gaze remained fixed on where my head had been. "Hilly?"

"What?" She blinked, gaze coming back into focus. "Oh, right! Uxie." She gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She paused, looking down. We remained in silence before Hilly broke it. "I actually had amnesia once." My eyes widened.

"You did?"

"It was a long time ago." She admitted. "I was in a similar position to you, actually. I woke up, unaware of where I was or who I was. I didn't have any pokémon, so I was alone and a bit afraid. But Looker, even though he didn't know me, helped me along. He was my first partner here at IP, and we've often been paired together."

"You like him?" Hilly giggled.

"He's a good man, and a good partner. He can be a bit quirky at times, but I couldn't ask for a better friend." Hilly perked up and glanced off to the side. "Speaking of..." She mock-whispered. "Welcome back!" She said cheerfully, although her smile quickly dropped. Her mouth opened, then closed. The man who had found me, Looker, appeared in the glass, a grim set to his face.

"Hyde's sending us out." He said, not looking in my direction. "We need to leave in five."

"But-" Hilly began, but cut herself off as the grim look on Looker's face moved to hers. "Oh...fine." She glanced back at me, eyes apologetic. "Sorry, Hana. We're needed."

"Okay." I looked at Looker. "Thank you for the books." He still wouldn't meet my eyes. "I enjoyed them."

"I'll have more sent over." He said, turning away and moving out of sight. Hilly let out a soft sigh, glancing over her shoulder before turning back to me.

"Don't forget that there's somewhere in the world that you belong." She reached down, and the glass went opaque, leaving me staring at a plain white panel.

* * *

2831-09-04

Results from catscans and neurological examinations conclude that Lune's body is poisoned with Symbiotic Toxins.

Context: The brain's glymphatic system works to cleanse the brain of dangerous neurotoxins while the individual sleeps. In Lune's case, the Symbiotic Toxins are either being viewed as non-dangerous by the system or the glymphatic system is being held in check in order to prevent the toxins from being cleansed.

* * *

I looked up from my book when the door opened with a mechanical hiss. "Hello, Hanatsuki." It wasn't Looker, the man who had brought me books to read, and it wasn't Hilly, the woman who had spent hours talking to me when no one else would. They had been gone for several days, and no one had come to visit me. It had been the meals delivered through a hole in the wall, and the glass-wall had remained white. He had slicked back hair, with a smile on his face that was too perfect and too sculpted. _Fake._ A voice warned from the back of my mind, and my fingers twitched to my waist. The movement did not go unnoticed by the man, but he said nothing.

"Just Hana is fine." I said, placing a marker between the pages and closing the book, keeping my eyes on him. "When will I get to see my pokémon?"

"Soon." He promised, although I hesitated to believe that. He pulled a chair towards my bed, folding his hands in a professional manner. "You may call me Hyde."

"Hyde?" He seemed like someone who was used to be organized, and wanted everything around him to be organized and controlled. _Nothing good comes from people like him._ My fingers twitched again before I could stop them.

"Something the matter?" He asked, pleasantly.

"No, nothing." _Nothing is a suspicious answer. You can do better._ "Just tired of being cooped up."

"Hn." Was all he said, eyes fixed on me. I kept my eyes connected with his, a silent battle of the wills.

I yielded first.

"Do you need something?"

"After discussing your case with my superiors, it was decided that you'll be returned to your mother on a few conditions."

"Mother?" Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, did I desperately scan my memories for something, anything. A memory, a scent, a sound, anything that could connect me to this woman who was related to me, apparently.

Nothing. No memory, no sense of déjà vu, not even a feeling of happiness or warmth. I looked up at Hyde, hands clenched into fists. Information had been kept from me, information that was a part of _me_ , _my_ past, _my_ life. What else had been kept from me?

"Why didn't you tell me I had a mother before?" I demanded. Hyde waved a hand like it didn't matter.

"We were more concerned about your health, and didn't know if it would trigger unhealthy conditions." He folded his hands. "As I was saying, you'll be returned to your mother on a few conditions." I said nothing, wishing that Kurogin was here. My pokémon would help me, give me comfort. He had been a stronger pillar of support for me in a few hours than these people had for the past week. It been tests, more tests, and even more tests.

"First, you'll need to have monthly appointments with a doctor, to monitor for possible side-effects of your 'fight or flight' condition." I felt my stomach churn. _More tests._

"Why monthly?"

"You'd be surprised how quickly things can turn around." Then without waiting for my response, he continued. "Secondly, if you experience any signs of sickness or memory resurgence, we want you to contact us immediately." I nodded, slowly.

"Third, there may be instances when your presence is requested by members of our organization for missions regarding creatures like the ones you battled."

"Destroyed." I corrected.

"Destroyed." He nodded. "Your strength is admirable. We'd like your strength at our side when similar situations occur. These would be in Alola, of course, and once you turn fifteen, there would be opportunities for you to travel beyond the region." Now, I felt something familiar, like I had stepped into something I knew. _Protection._

"Sure." Hyde blinked.

"Sure?" _Had he been expecting more resistance?_

"Yes." I nodded. "Agreed, confirmation. What other term you want to use. I just want my pokémon back."

* * *

In the next room over, Hillary was patting Looker's back. They had been ordered not to approach Hana anymore, but that hadn't stopped Looker from keeping an ear out for her. The man had his head resting against the wall, listenaphone held in one limp arm. Hillary knew the train Hyde's mind had taken. _Better to have an agent that has something to fight for than a confused, half-hearted child._

But instead she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "You got her back home, Handsome. Give yourself some credit."

* * *

 _"'Ohana' means 'family.' 'Family' means no one gets left behind."_ ▼ Lilo


	7. M-US: The Call

Family can mean a lot of things. We can chose our family, or be born into one. Family can be a group of people we trust, a group of people we want to be around, a group of people we rely on. Because when the going gets tough, our family is the one that helps us get back up on our feet.

I was going to add another chapter before this...then thought _'nah'_.

Please read and review! It means a lot to me!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: And my heart breaks, because I have lost you, my moonbeam.

Major Characters: Moana (Hana's Mom) (Ultra Sun), Moana (Tsuki's Mom) (Moon)

* * *

The Call

* * *

Moana hummed to herself as she swept the hair trimmings into a pile. Around her, women chattered to each other, commenting on how 'this new hairstyle was the most fashionable thing', or 'did you hear about the discount that Gracidea was offering for their hair accessories', or 'I had the most amazing meal last night' and 'yes, I'll share the recipe.'

One of the busiest peaks of the night had just ended, and the stylists were taking a breather. One of Moana's regulars waved alola as she exited the shop, and Moana waved back.

On the shelf above the counter, Nya was dozing off on the cushion that had been placed for him.

It had been lucky Moana had found a place that let her bring Nya to work. Although it might be in part that Nya was Kantonian, unusual in Alola, and an eye-catcher for the locals. Although he had no patience for the children that came in with their mothers. He had lived through one child grasping at his whiskers and tugging on his coin to want to have more.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she dumped the trimmings in one of the cans. She pulled it out, and her eyebrows knit together.

"I'm going on my break, Iolana." She called to the shift lead, setting aside her . "Nya, come on." The Kantonian meowth looked up, stretched, and hopped down, trotting to join Moana as she headed to the back of the shop. Once the backdoor clicked shut, Moana pressed the green button to accept the call.

"Alola, Lillie."

 _"Mother."_ Nya perked up at the voice that came through the speakers.

 _"Alola, Tsuki!"_ The woman switched into Mainland. _" How's your night, ipo?"_

 _"...fine. I arrived on Poni Island yesternight."_

 _"Ooh, have you seen the exeggutor?"_

 _"Yes. They're very...strange."_

 _"They are part-Dragon, not a Grass-Psychic."_ Moana crouched so she could scratch Nya under the chin. He purred, batting at the phone. _"Nya-Nya is with me. He says alola."_ There was a roar from the phone's speakers.

 _" Kuro says alola." _Moana laughed, holding her phone between her shoulder and head so she could clean the glasses that normally sat on her head.

" _Alola , Kuro_." The glasses were clean and back on her head _. "So you're calling from Lillie's phone. Are you in the wilds right now?"_

 _"Yes."_ A pause. _"I'm actually about to go into the canyons, and don't know about the service."_

 _"The Poni Wild Canyons? Yes, the reception can be spotty at best."_ That was where the Dragon-type trail was, if Moana remembered correctly. One of the most difficult trials, and often one of the last challengers approached. _"Does that mean your island challenge is almost done?"_ It had seemed just like yesterday that she had been peeking into Tsuki's room, to where a litten was curled up on her daughter's stomach, both fast asleep.

 _"Yes...but,"_ there was worry in her voice, _"something has come up. Lillie and Nebby have gotten into trouble, and I need to help them."_ Moana looked up at the sky, past the buildings, to where the stars were barely breaking through the moon's light.

 _"Then what are you doing? Why are you talking to me?"_ Nya had leapt onto an old can, and was rubbing against her shoulder. _"If they are in trouble, and you can help them, then go."_ There was silence on both sides of the phone.

 _"Thank you, mother. I will."_

 _"Kuro?"_ A meow from the other side. _"Watch over my moonlight. Don't let her get hurt."_ A roar, a promise. _"Tsuki, make sure your pokémon stay healthy. There's no shame in retreating to regroup."_

 _"I know, mother."_ She clutched her phone with both hands.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too,_ _ipo."_ Silence, broken by the sound of the two Tairé women breathing. _"Good luck out there. Victini be with you."_

 _"Thank you mother."_ A click, and the screen lit up, returning to her phone's homescreen. Moana lowered the phone, but did not return it to her pocket, even when her backlight timed out, darkening the alley.

She turned to Nya, who was watching with eyes bright in the midnight moon's light. One hand rose and brushed against his coin, feeling it's smooth surface.

"She's been able to shed her shadow, Nya." The meowth purred.

* * *

"Hold on, hold on!" Moana whispered frantically, pulling on her bathroom, jamming her feet into soft slippers, as her phone's screen continued to flash at her, extremely bright in the dark hotel room. Snatching her key card from the desk and dropping her sunglasses over her eyes, she cracked open the door and slipped out. Once in the hall, she swiped the screen, and the face of her daughter appeared.

"Hana! Alola, _ipo_!" Her daughter smiled, then gave a surprised cry as a pair of meowth popped up. "They behaving themselves?" The Alolan meowth gave a lazy yawn while the Kantonian meowth protested.

"For the most part. Nya-Nya's been stashing aspear berries under your bed." Hana frowned. "Bad time?" She asked, having noticed the moving surroundings.

"Don't worry." Moana assured her. "Yesterday was so busy, we slept in, but it was about time to get up."

What did you do?"

"We spent the day at the Battle Frontier. I tried my hand at the Battle Factory, and won a few battles. Your father did very well at the Battle Arcade. Today we're going to the Resort Area. I've heard they have the best massages..." Moana shook her head. "Next time, I'll bug your father to win a three-person vacation, so you can come."

"No, you deserved the vacation." Hana shook her head, shooing away the meowth.

"How're things at home?" She reached a door and slipped out, breathing in the warm air. It was nice, but not the same as Alolan air.

"Everything's good." Hana flipped the camera's view so the house's interior was visible. Kurogin, Hana's partner, was lounging on the floor, watching the meowth scamper around. "But I think Meowy's been sneaking Purea at day."

"What makes you say that?"

"The number of cans." Hana flipped the camera around. She looked harassed. "Nya-Nya's been snacking on aspear berries he finds outside, and Kurogin's not the type to sneak food, so unless there's a little rattata or pichu hiding around..."

"Oh Arceus..." Moana sighed. "I'll have your father call home to warn her, when he wakes up."

"No need to rush." The strawberry brown hair shook her head. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so." Moana had doubts. The only ones the Alolan meowth respected were Hisoka and sometimes Moana.

"Kahuna Hala asked me to go to Verdant Cavern at dawn, to go investigate a beast sighting. Unbidden, one hand rose to her collar, where a locket sat under her robe. "I'll be okay, oka-san. The kahuna is having Hau and Leo come with me."

"Not Teresa?"

"She's busy." Moana understood.

"Well, keep an eye on those boys." Both Tsubaki women laughed, before a knock came from Hana's side, and she looked up. "Who's that?"

"Melissa and I are going out for soda pop. There's plenty of time to prepare for this morning." Hana wasn't the type to go into a potentially dangerous mission unprepared. Her daughter was raised better than that. "Hold on!" She yelled over the phone. "Kuro, into your ball." The twelve year-old said to the incineroar in the background, who grumbled in response. "I'll call you in the morning. Have fun tonight."

"It's morning here." Moana turned her phone's camera around so Hana could see the Battle Resort lit up in the sun's rays.

"Right, time zones." The girl had moved to her room. "Love you." Moana flipped the camera back around.

"I love you too. Bring all three of you back safely, _ipo_." Hana waved one arm.

"Alola!"

* * *

"Well I see skies of blue, and I see clouds of white, and the brightness of day. I like the dark, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world! The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people passing by, I see friends shaking hands singing, "How do you do?" They're really singing, 'I, I love you.'" Moana sang, swinging her hips from side to side as she added the finishing touches to her curry. "I hear babies cry and I watch them grow, they'll learn much more than we'll know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world!" Nya sat at the table, snacking on aspear berries as he waited for his own dinner. "Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me! Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me! Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?" She finished, scooping a generous amount of curry into two bowls already filled with rice. "Let's hope Tapu Koko likes yellow curry." She told Nya, dropping her sunglasses over her eyes before stepping outside to place the bowl next to the corner of the garage. Like many of the older Alolan natives, she usually left out offerings of food for their tapu, although sometimes the local pokémon got to it first. It had been a habit her tutu had drilled into her grandchildren.

 _'Show thanks to the tapus, mo'opuna.'_

Life wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard. She was blessed to have been accepted back into the night class, to have a house for her small family, a job, and that Tapu Koko had given Tsuki a sparkling stone for a Zen-Ring, even though she was essentially a foreigner. The ring that truly made her daughter a part of the night class.

So yes, she had something to be thankful for.

Returning to the house, she brought her bowl of curry and Nya's dish of Purea. After a quick prayer and a soft " _Itadakimasu_ " (a habit that stuck with her from Kanto, no matter how hard she tried to shake it), she lifted her spoon to dig in.

Someone knocked on the door.

Moana set down her spoon, gaze swinging between the door and Nya, who was cleaning his bowl, an unconcerned look on his face. Confused, she rose to her feet, straightened her skirt, and went to answer.

"Alola." On her porch stood a police officer from the night class, and a woman in a grey blouse, who carried herself like a lawyer.

"Moana Tairé?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Something soft brushed against her leg, and Moana knew it was Nya.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about your daughter." Something cold settled in her stomach, all desire for curry gone.

"What about Hanatsuki?"

* * *

Moana gave a content sigh as she emerged from one of the Ribbon Syndicate's massage rooms. It had been so long since she had had a massage that good. And trust the Ribbon Syndicate to give the best in Sinnoh, maybe even the whole northern regions.

 _Amazing._ She sighed, slipping out of her bathrobe to don her loose blouse and shirt. Humming one of the old Alolan folk songs to herself, she deposited her bathrobe in a laundry basket against the wall and scooped her personal belongings out of her basket.

Her phone buzzed within twenty seconds of being held, alerting her to a missed call. She didn't recognize the number, but it's area code was Alolan. It had called her multiple times over the past quarter-hour, leaving no voice messages and instead calling again less than a minute later.

"Strange..." She mused.

And then it rang. Moana hummed, swiping across the screen, but no image filled it. _A voice-only call?_

"Alola!"

"Moana Tsubaki?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I must apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Wicke Dinkley, and I'm the Assistant Branch Chief for the Aether Foundation's Alola branch." _Wicke Dinkley, Wicke Dinkley...why does that name sound familiar? Oh!_

"Hana's mentioned you a few times." A pause on the other end, so Moana kept going. "What's the reason for your call?"

"Actually, Mrs. Tsubaki, I'm calling about your daughter."

It was like she hadn't just had a massage. All her muscles were tense, coiled, ready to spring.

"What about Hanatsuki?"

* * *

"No. You're lying."

The couch beneath her and Nya's presence on her lap provided no comfort.

"My daughter is a strong, capable young woman."

"What happened was out of everyone's hands. It wasn't even on our world." Grief morphed into rage. Nya screeched as he went flying, thrown with the force of Moana surging to her feet.

"Why in the name of Arceus, would you let a pair of girls who aren't even legal go off to a place that you don't even know?! How irresponsible could you be?!"

"It was out of our con-"

"Do not give me that!"

"Ms. Tairé!" The officer shouted, catching the attention of both women. "Please!"

"I-" Moana drew in a deep breath, held it, and deflated, rage vanishing as quickly as it had come. "..."

"The administrators in Aether Paradise were dealing with the loss of their president, and so when your daughter and Miss Lillie left with the Acting President's permission, no one noticed."

"..."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Tairé."

"Please leave."

"We'll inform you if anything changes."

"Please leave." Silence, then the sound of footsteps, the door shutting, and silence again.

The world was crumbling around her. Little pieces that had been patched together over the years suddenly fell down, breaking away from her. The color was washing away, leaving it a sickly grey. A storm was washing through her, carrying away everything.

"Arceus, what did my daughter ever do to deserve this?"

The curry sat forgotten on the table.

* * *

"No. You're lying."

"I would not lie about something of this gravity." Moana shook her head, even though the woman on the other side couldn't see it.

"My daughter is a strong, capable young woman, and her pokémon would never, _ever_ let her be hurt." She was not shaking.

"I do not know the exact details. All I know is that Misters Kekoa and Rodriguez arrived with your daughter in critical condition." This was not happening. This could not be happening. She was not going to lose another child to those filthy beasts.

"No..." The locket was her lifeline, the only thing keeping her steady right now. "Wha...what..." Swallow, breathe. "How is she?"

"Right now, she is being treated by our medical team, but she is unresponsive. It is likely that she will go on life support. _Unresponsive. Life support._ "I'm truly sorry." Swallow, breathe, speak.

"Th-thank you." There was silence between the two women, and Wicke understood.

"Alola."

"...alola..." She whispered, arm that held the phone going limp.

The world was crumbling around her. The color was washing away, leaving it a sickly grey that felt like the interior of a morgue. A storm was washing through her, carrying away everything.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, steady and strong, the anchor.

"Moana? What's wrong?" She said nothing, simply taking in the warmth and comfort the arms provided, even if their owner didn't know.

"We need to go home."

* * *

Hau visited one night.

"Alola, Auntie." She remembered him as a happy boy, carefree, with a smile as bright as the sun. Not now. He wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing.

"Alola, Hau. Do you need something?" He glanced around, maybe remembering better times, maybe hoping his best friend would appear.

"Yeah." He was holding a pokéball, and was passing it from hand to hand before offering it to her. She stepped forward, looking at the ball's occupant. A milotic, staring up at her. She looked back up Hau, uncertain. He took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut.

"Before Tsuki left Aether Paradise with Lillie, we traded pokémon. She got my Kadabra and I got her Feebas." Yes, now Moana could remember feebas. The one Tsuki had caught at Brooklet Hill and kept in her party on and off. "I...I woke up one day, and she had evolved. I...She's Tsuki's. You should have her, not me." Moana picked up the ball, staring at it's occupant, who was silent, unmoving.

Tsuki had never really gotten around to training her. She had other pokémon that occupied more of her attention.

Now her daughter would never get to see the beauty that was officially hers.

Moana rested her head on the ball's surface, keeping her eyes closed.

 _'One day, I'll raise her to be the most beautiful milotic there is.'_

A tear escaped her eyes, trickling down her cheek.

"Well, I'll just go, now."

"Wait." Moana reached out, touching his shoulder. The boy turned. She held the ball out, wiping her cheek with her free hand. "My daughter traded her to you. I want you to keep her."

"Auntie..."

"No." She shook her head. "Her name...her name is Aniani. She...She would have wanted you to have her. She trusted you." _That means more than you'll ever know._ Hau slowly reached out, taking the ball. Her hand rose again, touching his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you, for being friends with her." _That means more than you'll ever know._

* * *

Moana took a deep breath of the tropical air, sandaled feet trekking over the land. Iolana had given her time off, bless her. She had taken to walking around Route One. Just...wander, because now the house seemed too quiet.

Look at the trees, look at the flowers. The rocks, the nests, the tracks.

Nya padded alongside her, the constant.

Flowers that she had been so eager to show Tsuki, a rock she might have sat on.

The house was so quiet. Hisoka had buried himself in his work, barely coming home. Meowy was more quiet than usual, knowing something was wrong.

Kurogin and her other pokémon were with her at Aether, waiting for her to wake up.

If she would wake up.

"Why?" She asked the moonless sky.

From the bushes, a pair of golden eyes watched.

* * *

Moana held a bowl tightly as she made her way into the Ruins of Conflict. Every night for the past week, she had visited before and after work, bringing offerings for Tapu Koko. She hadn't been able to stay away from work. There was food to be bought, and bills to pay. Even though her heart was breaking on the inside, she had to put her best foot forward (no matter how injured it was). She had to be strong.

But that didn't stop her from visiting the ruins, hoping to meet the tapu. Hoping for a miracle.

So she entered the innermost sanctuary, eyes set on the statue that stood above everything else in the room. Her sandals clacked against the wooden steps as she ascended, head respectfully bowed even though her eyes were fixed on the statue before her.

"Tapu Koko," she began, "it's me, Moana. I'm back."

'...' Silence. Deep breath.

"I see you found the offering I left this evening." A half-filled bowl sat on the alter, next to the morning's offerings.

'...' She stared at the statue before her. Cold, unmoving stone, but maybe Tapu Koko was hiding nearby.

"...I... don't know what I can say that I haven't said before."

 _'Where is my daughter?'_

 _'Could you...go look for Tsuki?'_

 _'You chose her, when you gave her that sparkling stone.'_

 _'There's been no news. That's good...right?'_

 _'The house has been so quiet...not that it wasn't quiet before, when Tsuki was on her island challenge.'_

 _'Nya's been sleeping in Tsuki's room. He normally sleeps in my room, but he knows something isn't right.'_

 _'Tsuki is very strong. If she's out there, maybe she's trying to get home.'_

 _'What in the world is Ultra Space?'_

 _'They don't even have a body to return to me...'_

"..." Moana's gaze became unfocused. "There's been no news. No...good news, no bad news...nothing."

'...'

"Professor Burnet visited this evening with some fruit crumble. I thought you would like it better in the morning."

'...'

"...I know, logically, that three weeks isn't long. It could be months, years before something is heard. But in my heart, every day that passes, when there is nothing, it gets harder and harder to stay strong."

'...'

"I can't help it...she's the only thing I have left in this world." Her hands were shaking. "I've broken apart from her father's family, and I've fallen away from my own. She's all I have..."

'...'

"Find her, please. Bring her home."

* * *

The Ruins of Life were clean and well-kept, a testimony to the kahuna's vigilance. But Moana wasn't here for sightseeing. Instead, her focus was on the gateway in the back, not on the patterns that decorated the walls or the massive stones she walked across. Normally, they would be strategically scattered across the room to prevent uninvited guests or non-natives from entering, but Kahuna Olivia had been generous in allowing her access.

The ruins reminded Moana of the Ruins of Conflict. Nature rising up to form a place where the energies of the earth met. Tribal designs covered the wall, the traditional artwork of Alola, although here the designs were in a deep pink color, as opposed to the bright yellow shades that decorated the Ruins of Conflict. The innermost sanctuary was similar to the one of Mele'mele; walls hewn from the earth, and an alter set high above the rest of the room. As Moana ascended, her sandals clacking against the wooden steps, a stone came into view. A stone that was very familiar to the one that sat in the Ruins of Conflict.

"Alola, Tapu Lele." She spoke, looking at the stone in front of her, placing her bowl on the alter. "My name is Moana Tsubaki. Kahuna Olivia allowed me to come here, even though I'm from Mele'mele Island, where Tapu Koko guards us. I'm here because of my daughter, Hanatsuki."

'...'

She took a deep breath, hoping and praying that the tapu was listening, and not simply out. "She went on her island challenge last summer, so she was here on this island. I don't know if you saw her while she was here. She's a beautiful girl, with strawberry hair like her kāne. And...she's a very strong pokémon trainer." Words failed her, so she took a moment to gather them.

'...'

"Ever since she completed her island challenge, she's stepped up to become a member of the night class. She's gone out on missions to deal with beasts, with the members ten years older than her. She's determined to keep Alola safe."

'...'

"Three weeks ago, she went out to investigate Verdant Cavern, and something happened. Something...that put her in a coma. And she won't wake up."

'...'

"I can't lose her." Her voice came out as a whisper. "I can't lose another child to a beast."

'...'

"She's not ready to join Konane in heaven. She has so much of her life ahead of her. She had strong pokémon that need her. She has friends that miss her. She has a father that loves her, and I..." her voice was breaking, "I don't want to lose my moonbeam! I don't want to bury another child!"

'...'

"Please, do something! Heal her, please!" Her legs gave out, and she sunk down. It had been so hard, visiting Aether and seeing her daughter. How she was unresponsive to everything, even the touch of a loved one. It was like...it was only a shell that she had been looking at, while her daughter slipped farther and farther away.

"...please..."

* * *

She had just entered Route One, the morning's half-eaten offering in her hands (the pikipek would be more than happy to finish it off), when her phone rang.

* * *

She was waiting in Heahea's terminal, ticket to Hau'oli City in her hand. Staring out the window, into the harbor, watching boats come in and out. Waiting for when her boat would be called for boarding, when her phone rang.

* * *

"Ms. Tairé?"

* * *

"Mrs. Tsubaki?"

* * *

"This is Wicke, from Aether Paradise."

* * *

"My name is Jennifer, and I'm with the International Police."

* * *

"Your daughter has woken up."

* * *

"We've found your daughter."

* * *

 _"A hero is someone who, in spite of weakness, doubt or not always knowing the answers, goes ahead and overcomes anyway."_ ▼ Christopher Reeve


	8. US: Awake

I live! I have not forgotten this story!

I am by no means expert on comas. Things that happen, happen. I also want this story to move at a smooth pace.

One oddity is coincidence, two oddities are confusion, three oddities are concern, and four oddities are doubt.

Please read and review! I am always looking to improve!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: Awake and aware, but something isn't right. What is it? Am I just confused?

Major Characters: Tsuki (Moon), Leo (Ultra Sun), Hau (Ultra Sun), Lillie (Ultra Sun)

* * *

Awake

* * *

There were voices. Coming, going, in and out. Always there, but out of reach.

 _'Who is there?'_ But they never responded.

* * *

Warm...it was warm...but not too warm...like in the evening...fading into the night. The sun...it was filtering into Melemele Meadow... Warm...

My toe twitched, and my foot moved in response, followed my one leg, and then the other. My whole body...hurt...I wanted to stay still...but I didn't. I wanted to sleep, but there was something that was telling me to wake up. There was something I had to do. There was a beeping sound, constant. My fingers pulled towards my palm, and I breathed in the strong smell of...chemicals. And sakura. Sakura...

My eyelids were dragged open in fear, but snapped back down at the light. Day. It was day.

My head hurt. The light was so bright.

Eyes cracking open, I waited, as the light slowly changed from white to...less white. It was still white, but there were shapes, lines...a white place. A white room.

Slowly, my eyes moved to the side. Light was streaming through the window, although gauze over it made less. Why I didn't need sunglasses? Glasses...weren't on my face, but something else was. I took a deep breath, trying to identify what was wrong. Heavy...chemicals, and sakura. A shudder racked my body, and my eyes squeezed shut. No... He was not here. _He isn't here!_ Arm struggled to rise, to tear whatever was on my face off. It wouldn't move, it was too heavy! _Move!_ Tears from my eyes. _Move!_ My arm finally responded, heavy and slow. _Get it off! Get it off!_ It rose, to whatever was on my face, and I clawed at it. Tried to get it off. Ripped it off, but the sakura was still here. Still surrounding me. Still choking me. I tried to scream, to cry for help, but no one was here. No one could help me. Nothing came from me.

Then there were words. Words, filling the air, words that made no sense. Then something, close and familiar.

"Miss Hanatsuki! Please calm down!" Hanatsuki, Hanatsuki, Hanatsuki, Hana...Tsuki...Tsuki... moonflower. Me. Tsuki. My limbs locked, and they were forced down, away. Through the haze from my tears, I could see people in white. So much white...

"...ere..." was all I got out before coughs shook my body, voice choking me. Every breath hurt. It hurt, everything hazing over. Voices in the background, but they didn't make any sense. Cough and cough, every breath dragged like sand. It hurt to breathe.

A hand on my shoulder, comforting. Look up, and there was a face. Red hair. Concern. She held something close to my face, and my coughing slowed, moisture wetting my tongue and my throat. Enough that I could croak out,

"Wh...ere...?

"Aether Paradise, Miss." Aether...right. Gladion and Wickie had taken over when we left. _So much white..._

"Lillie...where's..." cough, "Lillie?" Something had happened to me. Had something happened to her too?

"Miss Lillie is here at the paradise. Would you like someone to go get her?" My throat was dry again, so I nodded, relief washing the worry away. Lillie wasn't a trainer, she couldn't defend herself like Gladion, Hau, or I. Oka-san said that if you could, you should help others, especially if they couldn't help themselves. My fingers reached out, and one of the nurses placed the glass in my hand, helping me raise it to my lips.

"Slowly now." She didn't need to tell me. The liquid both soothed and scratched my throat. _How long..._ Once the liquid was gone, I asked the nurse my question, my voice not as scratched as before.

"Three weeks to the day." The redhead hummed to herself. "Misters Leo and Hau brought you." Hau and Leo...found me? Where? Why were they together? My head was hurting, and the glass was empty, so I shut my eyes and allowed my body to rest on the propted up pillow. The nurses fretted over my left arm, and the air brushing against my skin sent shivers up my body.

I was tired. So worn out. I just wanted to rest, but I had just woken up. Why did I want to sleep? I opened one eye, watching as the nurses removed the bandages that covered my arm. My arm hurt most of all, so what-?

A massive indentation covered the skin's surface, black and blue, curling around the inside and outside of my arm like a tentacool's tentacle. I squeezed my eyes shut as the cool air brushed against it.

"How is your arm feeling, Miss Hanatsuki?"

"Sore..."

"And now?" Something touched the bruises, and shudders ran up and down my body.

"Not...right."

"What do you feel, Miss?" What did I feel?

"Stop...please." The pressure vanished.

"Now?" A different spot, now. Same, but less. I told the nurse so. The pressure vanished, and when I opened my eyes again, the nurse was humming to herself, checking an IV drip that connected to my arm. The injury...was less there. The bruises were healing from the center outward, where it was connected.

"O...odd."

"What?" The nurse turned to me, bandages in her hand. "Oh, your injury. Yes, a Symbiont injury is nothing to take lightly. Thankfully they are very rare and we have the proper treatment for it." Aether was very advanced, so I nodded, shutting my eyes again as she wrapped my arm up again, though not too tightly.

"Miss?"

" _Yes_?"

"Your friends are here." I opened my eyes. "Would you like to see them?" There was a sheet of glass on one wall, and there was...Lillie. She was safe. When our eyes met, she smiled, although it looked like she was crying. Leo was there, standing behind her, and so was Hau, a look on his face I didn't know.

"H..." Words failed, so I nodded. The nurse smiled, turning to the glass for a few moments. All three of them nodded, so she opened the door. Lillie was the first to enter.

"Hana!"

"Lillie..." The blonde rushed to my side, grabbing my hand. She radiated warmth, and her skin was no longer pale white. _What happened when I was out?_ I glanced at the others as they entered. Leo...Hau...both looking relieved, although Hau's eyebrows were knit together.

"How're you feeling?" I blinked.

"Sore..." My eyes threatened to drop, but I forced them up. "Tired..." All three looked relieved.

Leo let out a puff of air, leaning on the wall. "Aue, moon-girl, you gave us a scare." Since when did Leo speak Alolan? Hau and Leo...at Verdant Cavern? Together? Maybe that's where they found me.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so frightened when Leo called me." Lillie squeezed my hand. "I just couldn't stay in Kanto when you weren't well." Lillie...in Kanto? Why? What had happened when I was separated? So confused.

"What were...you doing there?" Silence. Did I say something wrong? Leo and Hau glanced at each other, something going unsaid.

"Lillie, or us?" Leo asked, pointed to each of them in turn.

"B...both." Lillie wrung her hands together.

"I was training. Remember? I promised I'd show you the new members of my team." She said, then Leo cut her off.

"We were hunting a beast together." Hau...hunting? Since when?

"Beast...like nihilego?" All those jellyfish, watching Lillie and I, waiting for one of us to stumble.

"Yeah, we were hunting down nihilego." Hau glanced at Leo, then stepped forward, hesitantly.

"What do you remember?" I blinked, confused by the question.

"Remember?"

"Like..." He waved his hands absentmindedly. "The basics. Who you are. How old you are." Slowly, I nodded. Maybe this was an exercise. A test.

"I'm Tsu-Hanatsuki Tairé, age twelve. My mom is Moana. I live on Mele'mele Island, but I was originally from..." I could remember brown boxes, curious faces looking at me, Hau's among them. The cool night air as the boat approached Alola from... "Kanto." I nodded, more to myself than anything else. "Kanto." Kanto, a place where it was the sun that hung in the sky when the people moved around. When 'day' was when I was awake. And it was day now. I should be sleeping.

"What was your starter?" Leo asked. Yes, sleep was good.

"Litten. A litten, Kuro." I was tired, and couldn't prevent the yawn that slipped out. But I had to know something.

"My pokémon...where?" Hau held out the belt in his hands to me. It wasn't a belt that I recognized, but a standard-issue for beginner trainers. Mine was probably still in the top drawer of my dresser where I had left it. I reached for it with my good hand, trying to keep from shaking. Hau placed the leather in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it. They were so warm...Hau was normally warmer than Lillie or I, but this was...different. That was too hard to think, so I brought the belt to my lap. Five pokéballs. They were all here. Konata flapped her wings in excitement. Ran stared up at me solemnly. Toxapex gave a huff when I saw her, but there was a look in her eyes that I wasn't familiar with. Alakazam was sleeping, curled into a ball. Kuro's roar caused his ball to shake. " _Hey boy_..." He reached for me, and met the ball's material. I rested my forehead on the surface, feeling my mask slipping. I didn't care, though, and my tears were beginning to fall. " _You okay_?" Another roar, and wiggle of the pokéball. " _Sorry...for making you worry..._ " He was okay. All my pokemon were okay. My eyes were drifting down, no reason to stay awake now. I felt the material of the belt be pulled from my fingers, and I tightened my grip, not wanting to let it go yet.

"Let her keep it." Hau's voice, and the pull vanished.

I was okay, now. I was okay.

 _Right?_

* * *

It was later when my mind woke again. Time for me to get up, to move. But for a long while, I simply stared at the ceiling, trying to find one panel that is different from the rest. It was a pointless mission, but it gives me time to wake my body up. Even though my mind was awake, my body was content to rest.

 _Not good._ I chided myself. I couldn't afford to rest, not since I had been sleeping for so long. Even though the gauze was drawn over the window, blocking out the sun's rays, I could feel night approaching. It was like...a restless stirring inside of me. The belt that held my pokéballs was resting beside me. Someone had moved it once I had fallen asleep.

"Konata." I released the oricorio, who gave a happy cry, and jumped onto the bed, cooing. "Hello girl." She cooed even louder as I stroked her head, and chirped impatiently when I stopped. "Kuro will get jealous." Her head went into the air, because she didn't care. "Could you open the window?" Eyes brightened, and the dancing pokémon chirped, pulling the curtains open so I could see the rest of Aether Paradise. There were people moving around, even at this early hour, tending the pokémon that were about.

"Is everything okay, now?" I asked her as she hopped back onto the bed. She gave a chirp of confirmation, pushing her head under my hand. "Did I scare you? _Sorry._ At least we're all safe." She chirped in agreement, leaping off the bed with a perfect backflip, going into one of her favorite cheer routines. I smiled, glad that she was able to move around and not worry. Next to my bed was a table, with flowers, trinkets, and,

"Hair dye?" I asked, leaning over to pick up the container. My finger trembled when they grasped the container, but I brought it to my lap, examining it. Pink hair dye. Why would someone put that here? The other items were standard, but not hair dye. Konata cooed, examining the container before throwing her head into the air again. Yellow and red were her favorite colors, because those were her favorite types of nectar. Pink she could tolerate, but purple was unacceptable.

"Silly girl." I said, carefully putting the dye back before recalling her. Alakazam was still asleep. "Kuro." I released another one of my pokémon. The incineroar appeared, immediately coming to my side, sniffing my whole body, checking for injuries. "Easy, now." I warned when he got close to the bandages. He gave them a tentative sniff, wrinkling his nose at the smell of disinfectant, before rubbing his cheeks over my head. I gave a small giggle, enjoying the affectionate gesture.

"Can you help me?" I asked, pointing to where the toilet was. "I think...I can stand, but..." That was a lie. I didn't know if I could or not. My body felt ready to move, but if it actually was... He nodded, helping me sit up and pull down the blankets. For a moment, I stared down at my feet, watching my uncovered toes curl from the loss of warmth. I could see them curling, but was only vaguely conscious of the action. Sucking in my breath, I moved one leg to the side of the bed, then the other. I had looped one of my arms through Kuro's when a familiar figure traveled past the window, looking inside. Lillie's face brightened, then she entered the room.

"Hana, are you doing okay?"

"Going to the toilet." I pointed, and she nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I am going back to Iki Town. I have seen my mother, and I am going to be staying with Professors Burnet and Kukui."

"Like before." When she had first stolen Nebby from Aether.

"Like before." She agreed. "Hau and Leo have already gone back, but I wanted to see you one last time for today." Hau left? That didn't seem like him. He would have stayed here and kept me company as long as there were stars out. But...he had been awake when I first woke up. I looked down at my feet. His sleep schedule must have been ruined because he was worried about me.

"Would you please tell him sorry? For keeping him awake?" Lillie smiled.

"It was nothing, Hana. He was actually coming to Aether every day, from what Leo told me. But his mother makes him go home every night, to sleep." Something about that didn't click. Something about that didn't make sense. Somethings, actually.

"Night? Mother...?"

"Oh, yes! Your mother arrived when you were asleep. Ms. Wicke had called her, to inform her that you had woken up. She stormed right through security to see you." Lillie giggled. "Both Leo and Hau were a bit frightened of her, and Mother thought it entertaining that Aether's security fell before her."

"Oka-san is strong." I agreed, but I was trying to understand every word Lillie was saying. Something wasn't right.

"I need to go. I paged the Charizard before rushing up here. It's probably already arrived." She took a step forward, then glanced at Kuro hesitantly as she approached me. My starter tilted his head, confused, and Lillie embraced me, careful of my left arm.

"We'll see you in the morning. Call for a nurse if you need one, okay? They all know you're part of the night class." _What?_ Lillie turned for the door, and then paused as it slid open.

"Oh...I almost forgot." She looked at Kuro, wary. "Has Sabrina woken up yet?"

"Who...Sabrina?" Lillie frowned, glancing at me before looking back at Kuro.

"Sabrina, your alakazam. Don't tell me you've forgotten, Hana."

"Alakazam...hasn't woken up yet." Kuro nodded in agreement, although the way his ears were laid to the side told me that he was as confused as I was.

"Oh...okay." Lillie nodded, more to herself than to us. "I will let the front-desk staff know that you are awake on my way out. Alola, Hana. Alola, Kurogin." She waved, then dashed out, waving again as she ran past the glass.

I remained where I had been sitting, the corners of my mouth tilted downwards the smallest amount. That had been very odd. There were many things that made no sense.

Hau's mother? She died when he was born. Maybe Lillie meant his aunt?

Coming here every day? Sleeping at night? Those were traits of the day class, not the night class.

Why had Lillie mentioned that I was part of the night class? That was how most people in Alola lived: waking up at sunset and going to sleep at sunrise. Only certain individuals were awake during the day, although most of Aether did work during the day.

Who was Sabrina? Alakazam was male, and as far as I knew, Hau had never given him a nickname. And why did Lillie keep looking at Kuro like he was going to lash out? He had better manners than that.

"What was that about?" I asked Kuro, before shaking my head. "Maybe I'm just not hearing it correctly." Kuro said nothing; his ears were flat against his skull and he was staring in the direction Lillie had gone.

* * *

 _"I suffer every moment of every day that I am not with my son. All I want is to be reunited with my son."_ ▼ Craig Kelly


	9. M: Family

Because it's the ones closest to our hearts that will help us get back up on our feet when we fall down.

Oh geez, this was a huge chapter. Please read and review! It means a lot to me!

~Inspired Gracidea

Chapter Synopsis: I'm back...home? Is this really home? And why is Kurogin acting so strange? Did something happen to him?

Major Characters: Hana (Ultra Sun), Moana (Tsuki's Mom) (Moon)

* * *

Family

* * *

The steady thud-thud-thud of the helicopter's blades spinning above me was a nice noise, breaking the heavy silence of the cab. Besides me, there was the pilot, who had a headset on, another man who had simply glanced at me before popping a pair of earbuds into his ears, and an older woman named Jennifer, who answered my questions with as few words as possible. In my lap was my belt, all six pokéballs attached. I had gotten them just before getting on the helicopter, and had not had a chance to release them. I hadn't even been allowed to release Painter, the smallest, who could have sat on my lap. But my team seemed happy to see me, and being able to run my hands over the smooth plastic calmed my nerves. Soon, very soon, I would be meeting the woman who was my mother.

The last days I had spent at...wherever I had been, had been quiet. No Hillary, no Looker. Just the automatic meal deliveries, and the occasional doctor. Were they avoiding me? Had it been something I said?

Not that it mattered. I'd probably never get to see either of them again, and say proper goodbyes.

Quiet, boring, and cramped. I never wanted to go back to that room, ever again. Never, ever. It had felt so good, being able to steep through the door without it closing in my face, being able to take fifteen steps and not having to turn around, and being able to smell real air.

A bag sat next to me. Not my bag, but a plain brown bag. The clothes I had arrived in, and my bag, were not returned to me. Only a few items had been returned, despite my questions as to where the rest of my supplies were.

I sighed, resting my head against the window, hearing a small clink above the sound of the blades. My hairpin had immediately been clipped to my head when it was returned, holding back the wisps of hair that would not stay out of my face. The heavy bracelet had been left in my bag, along with a small pouch of diamond-shaped crystals that fit perfectly in the bracelet's open slot.

Below us, the ocean sped by. Occasionally we would pass a wailord or a school of sharpedo, but for the most part, it was blue ocean. Always the same ocean.

Until I started seeing wingull drifting on the breeze, or a peliper bobbing on the waves. Different pokémon appearing more frequently.

"This is UP730, requesting permission to land at your location." My gaze left the window, and I twisted to look over my shoulder. My eyes widened, and my whole body pivoted around so I could look out the pilot's window. Directly ahead of us was a cluster of green islands, growing larger with each second. "I'm sending my information over, and we're flying personnel in for corporate matters." _Corporate matters? What sort of jargon is that? Secretive!_ I watched as the helicopter angled for one of the center islands, then felt someone felt someone tap my arm.

"Sit." Jennifer said, her tone sharp. "And buckle up." I rolled my eyes, turning back around. I felt like I had drawn a short straw. Why couldn't I have been allowed to sit facing the window? No one was even sitting in the seat across from me. It was empty. _Not fair._ Without thinking, I grabbed the bag, moving to the empty seat. "Go back to your seat." Jennifer said.

"Why?" It felt like I had been put in that seat on purpose. The whole world was against me.

"Because you're not allowed to move." Oh, I wasn't allowed? Well, I was sick of being told what to do.

"No."

"Hanatsuki." A threat! _That! Was! A! Threat!_ My mind screamed. _Are you going to let her push you around!?_ A hand twitched, moving for one of the balls of my belt. _I'm not going to let her push me around._

"Hey." A male voice broke through. The man who hadn't spoken one. "Buckle up." He pointed at me. I took a deep breath, feeling some of the anger leave. He was letting me stay. He wasn't making me move. My body shuddered from the effort to pull back, to not act. I reached the harness, missing the warning look he gave Jennifer.

* * *

We had landed at an airport, and there was a car waiting for us inside the terminal. I had been hustled from the helicopter to the car, not given a chance to look around, and we had pulled out, into the city.

Outside, streets rolled past, passing carts pulled by tauros and riders on herdier. Streetlights lit up the sidewalks, but I didn't really need them. The world was illuminated just with the light of the stars and the partial moon in the sky.

I kept my gaze fixed out the window, ignoring the two adults. It had been too long since we landed, and I just wanted to get away. I didn't want to be around them anymore, I didn't want to be sitting down anymore. I just wanted to get out, just wanted to be free. Walk, stretch, run, jump, I wasn't picky.

But even as shops, stalls, and buildings passed by, I felt nothing. No recognition, no familiarity. This place might be my home, but to me, it was nothing more than a strange new place. A beautiful place, with bushes full of blossoms and trees swaying in the breeze, but somewhere I didn't know, couldn't remember.

And the people. I could make out a few faces as we drove. Some I could tell weren't natives, with pale skin, but then I glanced at my own hands. Pale, like porcaline. Yet this was my home. I could have immigrated. Or maybe my mom or dad wasn't a native.

I sighed, resting my uninjured arm on the rest and placing my chin on my hand. My other arm was loosely wrapped, with instructions to allow it to heal for another week. All that remained was an angry red indent where _something_ had wrapped around and squeezed my arm, that only hurt when pressure was applied.

 _What does my mother look like? Does she have skin like me? Did I get my hair from her? My eyes? Or does she look nothing like me, and I look like my father?_ I had no image, only my imagination. And my father...nothing had been said about him. It was only ever my mother. Had something happened to him? Had he gotten into an accident, or something else had happened to him? I didn't know, and wouldn't know until I could ask my mother.

Most of the people rode on herdier, or in carts pulled by tarous. It was odd that we were riding in a car, but when I had asked about it, Jennifer had just looked at me, and didn't answer.

Looking away from the window, my eyes met the gaze of my team. Ryū looked solemn, as did Painter, but Mika wasn't hesitant to press the top of her disguise's head against her ball. Arachne clicked her pincers, resting one spindly leg on the red surface. She had recovered from the origami's attack, and Sabrina had woken up, even though her gaze was confused and a bit cautious. Kurogin rocked his ball, both paws pressed against the surface. All of them were shifting with energy. "I'll let you out when I can." I promised, hand sliding over their balls.

It was such a relief to be able to see them, to know that they were there. They were like my family, and I could trust them. Even if...the relationship with my mother wasn't good.

 _No, I can't think like that._ I had to stay optimistic. Arachne had confirmed that I had a home, and Kurogin wouldn't have wanted to take me back if it wasn't good. Even if I didn't remember it, I had a past here. People that knew me were here. There were opportunities for me here. There was something for me here.

Even if I didn't remember it.

The car turned away from the main flow of traffic, and I straightened, watching as the driver slid into a spot that it should not have fit in. Gears shifted, the motor ideled, and I grasped the door handle in one hand, ready to spring.

"Alright," Jennifer folded her hands, and I braced myself, "no speaking about anything that's happened up until now. Expect to hear from an agent regarding your appointments. Be prepared to be called out on a mission with two hours notice."

"Yes." I nodded, both hands gripping the brown bag, ready to spring. _Close! So close!_ The walls were closing in on me. I had to get out!

"Stay close," and I was out, free of grey walls and leather seats, gulping in the warm night air, the scent of flowers filling my nose. A tingling shot through my body, energizing me even more.

Yes, this seemed like the right place. This seemed like a place that I would call home. Flowers everywhere, greenery, even in a city, and it was just so...perfect.

I laughed happily, spinning around, eyes drawn to partial moon and stars. Finally, I was able to see them, to know where they were. The stars didn't seem familiar, but they didn't seem odd. It felt...normal, that they were shining in the sky, where they could be seen, not muted by the sunlight.

My belt was practically vibrating in excitement, from the balls rocking back and forth. While I might not recognize the place, my pokémon did, and their reactions were the confirmation I needed that this was somewhere I had known, and belonged. One hand was on Kurogin's ball, ready to let him out, when a hand landed on my shoulder. Jennifer, shaking her head, then turning her body.

"Let's go." I deflated, hand dropping from the ball. Whispering a quick apology to Kurogin with a promise of freedom, I slung the bag over my shoulder. I took a deep breath, nerves returning. The hand that had been on Kurogin's ball brushed against my belt, the balls wiggling reassuringly. Taking another breath of the flowery air, I followed behind Jennifer. The streets weren't full, but there were many people out and about. The crowded streets didn't keep me from looking around. In fact, it made it easier, the people slowing Jennifer's pace to what was probably a slowbro's pace for her. I was grateful to the nameless faces around me.

Every shop was bright and vibrant, but it didn't hurt my eyes like I had expected. It was like...the shops made accommodations for people with sensitive vision. Postcards were stacked in trays, vibrant displays showed off Alola's specialties, keychains and other small trinkets hanging from hooks, snacks and candies made from local, all natural ingredients, teeshirts with phrases like 'Land of the Moon' and 'Alola, Alola!' printed on them, and stuffed dolls of pokémon native to the region, like mimikyu and the Alolan meowth. This was a tourist district.

I glanced at Jennifer, but couldn't tell anything from her back. She did seem to know where she was going, so I kept in step behind her.

We had emerged into a square, where a fountain bubbled at the center. Jennifer paused, looking around before nodding to herself, traveling along the outskirts of the square. We were close, I knew it. We were close. But where were we stopping? I glanced at every face as we passed, looking for someone that looked like me, that looked at me and recognized me. But there was nothing. Eyes passed over me, no recognition in any.

"Are we there yet?" I could help the words that passed my lips. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder, then her eyes flickered to the fountain at the center. For a split second, but I saw it.

"Almost." She turned back to the road, but I focused on the fountain. There were a number of people surrounding it, a couple holding a small child, a woman with sunglasses on her head, a younger woman with red hair looking around the square, a man holding a bottle. Each of them was doing their own thing. The woman with sunglasses met my eyes, as did the red-haired woman, but my eyes kept returning to the woman with sunglasses on her head, and each time I found her eyes fixed on me. I glanced up at Jennifer, then back at her. We were heading in her direction, and her hands had risen to cover her mouth. Something in my stomach clenched, doubt beginning to whisper in my mind. Was that...but she looked nothing like me. No way. But her eyes never left me, even as we stopped at the crosswalk for a taruos to pass, even as she moved to stand on the other side of the street. As we stepped into the crosswalk and approached her, I saw the color of her eyes. Warm chocolate, just like... _just like mine._ Both my feet touched the sidewalk, and we stared at each other. She didn't say anything, although there were tears gathering in her eyes. Her hand reached out, towards my face, and I flinched back. She froze, hand pulling back like she had been shocked.

"Ha...Tsuki?" Something caused her voice to hitch at the end. Was it hope? Was it fear? It was something...desperate. I stepped forward, slowly, eyes on her face. Her bottom lip quivered as her arms rose, and I tried not to flinch as they wrapped around me, pulling me into her chest. She was shaking, and I did my best to remain still as she squeezed me tightly, like I would vanish if she didn't. My arms hung at my side, unsure of what to do.

"Tsuki...Tsuki... _ipo_..." She cried, arms tightening again, and I couldn't stop the wiggle of trying to escape. It was almost too much, and I wanted to escape. Thankfully she released me from the hug, but left her hands on my shoulders. My eyes rose upwards, to the eyes that were like mine. They were wet, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tsuki... _ipo_..." One hand left my shoulder, and I flinched away when it came near my face. She froze, and I shifted nervously, watching her face. Scared, nervous, happy, and a small spark of understanding.

"I...I'm sorry, Tsuki." The hand moved towards her own face, to wipe the tears away, but the other hand remained. _Like she's afraid I'll disappear._ "I'm just...it's been a long three weeks." _Three weeks._ "Jennifer told me...you lost your memories, but I didn't...couldn't believe it."

"Yes." I confirmed, glancing at the ground.

"How much...?" _How much?_ There was hope in her voice, wanting to hear something she could latch onto.

"I don't remember anything. I didn't even..." her face was falling, but I had to keep going, "know about you, until they told me."

"Oh..." Speaking of, where was Jennifer? I glanced over my shoulder, only to find IP officer gone. Not that I minded; better for her to be gone and away than around. "So...you don't..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "How about, we go back home, and I can answer any questions you have?" _Home._ That was supposed to be a good word, but...there was nothing attached for me. An empty word, with no feelings.

 _But home...is supposed to be a safe place. A place where you can be yourself. A place to protect. Protect._ I nodded slowly. _Home is somewhere to protect. I need to protect my land, my home._

"I can call a tarous or-"

"No!" No more sitting. I would go crazy. "No, I...I don't...I want to walk." She had started at my outburst, but then nodded, returning the gadget to her purse.

"Alright then. We'll walk." She placed one hand on my arm, and I fought not to pull away. She was okay, she wasn't going to hurt me. She would not hurt me.

"Have you had dinner yet?" An innocent question, to start a conversation.

"No...not yet." The last meal I had had was breakfast, back at the IP base.

"Well, I have red curry made for dinner." Curry sounded good, and I told her so. Relief washed over her face, and she smiled. "It is one of your favorites." Oh, it was? Such a simple thing, but it was me.

"What other foods do I like?"

"Mochi, and malasadas. You turn down neither." She looked over at me. "Narutomaki, and donburi." Very unique foods. As she said them, I could almost taste them in my mouth. Both sounded good. Had I eaten them before? Did she make them for me?

"Mom..." No, that didn't sound right. "M-Mother...?" I frowned; that sounded wrong too. "..." Mouth open, then closed.

"Oka-san?" She offered, and I nodded. Oka-san, it was.

"Oka-san. Is Father," the same? I corrected myself, "Otou-san around? Jennifer never told me about him."

"Hisoka...your father..." She stopped, thinking. She bit her lip, taking the sunglasses off her head and cleaning the glass. When they returned to her head, she spoke, "your father lives in Kanto, or he did when we moved to Alola."

"We moved here?"

"Ten months ago, from Celadon City. Hisoka and I...did not have the best marriage, and when we separated, we moved here."

"Oh..." She looked sad, staring off into the distance. Hesitation almost stopped the words from coming out, but doubt was whispering 'mistake.' "Do you...regret marrying him?" She immediately snapped back.

"No." Pause, then she stared off towards the ocean again. "Well, I did, at one point." She cleaned her glasses again. "Our marriage was complicated, and we were both young and blinded by what we thought was right." She sighed. "But what's in the past is done, and can't be changed." She corrected herself, "shouldn't be changed. We should only look ahead to the future." She squeezed my shoulder.

 _Not worry about the past...it should not define you...right?_ I frowned. In order to be prepared for anything, you had to study the past. You had to know, needed to learn. My belt vibrated, and I looked down. Kurogin was shaking his ball, ears slanted. I unclipped it, and held it in my hands.

"Oka-san, is it okay if I release Kurogin? He's been in his ball for too long." She saw the rocking ball and laughed.

"Go ahead." I smiled and clicked the button. The ball burst open with more force than necessary, and Kurogin appeared, shaking his fur out and looking around.

"Kurogin!" I smiled, moving forward to hug him. My partner grumbled, but did not pull away.

"Kuro?" He looked at Oka-san. "Kuro, what happened to your fur?" Kurogin let out a confused rumble, moving over to sniff Oka-san. His ears flickered back and forth, tail swishing from side to side as he sniffed her hair, letting out another confused rumble before returning to my side, eying her curiously.

"What's the matter with his fur?" I ran a hand along his arm, feeling the silky texture.

"It's...it's never been so light before."

"Light? Like how he's not as dark as a normal incineroar?"

"Give me a moment." Her hand disappeared, and went into her pocket, pulling out a phone. After a minute of scrolling, she tilted the screen towards me. "This is before you started your trials." I looked at the screen. It was definitely me, a smile on my face, what could only be described as a watermelon bag at my side, and a litten in my arms. A litten with fur lighter than normal, but not Kurogin's silvery fur.

"Ciiinnnn?" Kurogin asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Your fur..." I glanced at the picture, and then at Kurogin. The fur was so different. "I'm confused." Kurogin frowned, focusing on the picture. Taking the phone in his paws, he raised it to his face, examining the picture for a minute. Not finding what he was looking for, he returned the phone, a frown on his face.

"Perhaps...something happened to him, when you were in Ultra Space."

"Like how I lost my memory." That...sounded reasonable, even though Kurogin continued to frown, ears flicking back and forth. We continued to walk, Oka-san with a hand on my shoulder and Kurogin sniffing the air, eyes alert. I kept turning my head in every direction, asking questions.

"Have I been there before?"

"What's that?"

"Why?"

Oka-san was very patient with me. She answered every question I had to the best of her abilities. Sometimes I stumped her, and she would laugh, saying she had never thought of that before.

We passed a school, which Oka-san said I attended. It was closed for the weekend, so I stopped at the gate, staring inside. There was a center that stood lit up in the night, which Kurogin examined curiously before continuing on.

We walked further and further, leaving the tourist district and into the suburban area, then into the area between towns. Nothing stood out to me, but Kurogin seemed to recognize it, so I was okay. We kept walking, and at one point, Oka-san took her hand from my arm, and I kept moving forward without her, Kurogin at my side.

"Tsuki." I blinked, realizing Oka-san wasn't beside me. She had stopped two feet back, one hand resting on a fence. "We're here."

 _This is my house?_ Nothing about it stood out to me. It was a normal house, with a porch, windows, bushes, trees, and a path made of wood blocks. Nothing made me think this is where I lived. Kurogin gave a confused rumble, eying the house warily.

"Are you okay, Kurogin?" I asked, watching. He didn't react; he only stared at the house, ears slanted backwards and tail flicking from side to side. Moving back towards where Oka-san was, he pulled closer to her, sniffing her hair and face. Finding nothing, he rose, sharp eyes surveying the landscape, nose twitching as he tried to find something.

He continued to sniff the air as we moved down the path. He kept staring suspiciously at the house as we climbed the steps. His ears flicked back and forth as Oka-san inserted the key into the lock and turned. When Oka-san entered the house and began removing her sandals, I copied her, leaving the shoes the IP had given me next to her sandals. Kurogin entered behind us, shoulders tense and paws clenched into fists.

"Nya!" We're back!" Oka-san called, and I looked around, then dropped into a crouch as a very hostile sound cut through the air.

 _HISS!_ A kantonian meowth had dropped onto all fours, ears flat against it's skull, eyes fixed on Kurogin.

 _Grrrrrr..._ I jumped when Kurogin snarled in return, reaching out so he was between the meowth and I.

The meowth hissed something in return, making both felines tense.

"Nya! Enough!" Oka-san cried, stepping forward. I took the cue from her and placed a hand on Kurogin's arm.

"Kurogin!" The felines turned towards each of us. The meowth towards her, and Kurogin looking over his shoulder at me. "What has gotten into you?" He growled, turning back towards the meowth, who hadn't given up it's defensive position.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Oka-san declared. "Kurogin, can you show Tsuki her room? You know where, right?" Kurogin's ears flickered, and he looked away from the meowth, around the room. Slowly, he stepped away from Oka-san and the meowth, pulling me towards the other side of the room.

He stopped in front of a door, sniffing it once before pushing it open with one claw, keeping a sharp eye on it. It was almost like he was expecting something to leap out at us. But nothing did, so I entered, Kurogin directly behind me.

The room was small, but cozy. There was a desk pushed in one corner, and a bed in the other. A dresser stood next to my bed, and a door was in one wall, leading to the outside.

Everything was neat and organized, with hardly a speck of dust anywhere. I stepped forward, digging my toes into the rug that was placed in the middle of the room. It was almost...too neat. There were no decorations on the walls, nothing on the dresser. There was a pikachu doll on the dresser, a ditto beanbag and that was all. Very simple. Unclipping my belt from my waist, I placed it on the desk, walking over to the door and looking outside. Not a backyard, but a grassy area that met the trees. Next, I opened the closet. All the clothes inside were simple, blouses and tee-shirts of single colors, mostly blue and green. A quick check in the dresser revealed more simple clothes, mostly shorts and loose skirts. However, when I pulled open the top drawer, I found a spare ball belt and dried lei amongst the socks and undergarments. I removed the lei and placed it on top of the dresser, examining it. The room still seemed empty, but the dresser looked a bit more complete. Humming, I hung my bag on one of the handles, removing the bracelet and bag of crystals from it and placing them on the dresser.

"Better." I said. Kurogin had been sniffing around the room, examining every space he could stick his nose into. His tail was flicking back and forth, as were his ears. Not finding what he was looking for, he gave a huff, glancing out the window at the grassy field outside.

"Errrr..." Kurogin picked up the belt I had placed on the desk, and ducked his head to the door.

"We should let everyone else out." I agreed, walking towards the outside, but Kurogin stopped me, gently nudging me towards the living room. "Kurogin?" He gave a low rumble, nudging me again. "Are you sure?" He nodded, and I opened the door for him. Kurogin raised a paw, rubbing my head, before going out.

I peeked through the window, watching Kurogin release my team, each stretching as they appeared. They seemed fine, so I turned, returning to the kitchen. Why Kurogin wanted to release them on his own was a mystery, but he had been acting odd since being released, so maybe he needed to release some stress? The meowth stared at me when I entered, but did nothing else.

"I explained to Nya about what happened to Kuro." Oka-san said. "It was surprising, but not impossible that something would happen to you all, not just you." She looked over her shoulder. "Where is Kuro?

"He took my pokémon outside, so they could be out. They've been in their balls for a long time."

"That's very responsible of him. Is he hungry?"

"I don't think so." I slid into a chair. "He wants to be out right now more than anything." She hummed, returning to the stove, and I took a moment to look around.

Like my room, the main part of the house was simple. There were no excessive decorations or furniture. There was the table I sat at and the chairs surrounding it. A television and couch, a plant in the far corner, and a massive, multi-colored rug. So simple. So...odd. It seemed out of place, like it should have more life. This felt only partially complete.

"How much do you want?" I turned to Oka-san, where she was holding a bowl in one hand and a rice scoop in the other.

"A normal amount?" I wasn't that hungry, even though the smell of food was really good.

"Alright, here we are!" Oka-san brought three bowls to the table, placing one on the ground for the meowth, who waited expectantly, and one in front of me, before taking the last one to her chair. The food smelled so good, and my stomach grumbled. _How hungry am I?_

" _Itadakimasu._ " Oka-san said, and I repeated the phrase, looking down at the chopsticks next to my bowl. I knew how to use them, but... I picked them up, testing them. It seemed like a spoon would fit me better. I put them down. Oka-san looked up from her bowl.

"Not hungry?"

"Could I please have a spoon?" She blinked, waited a moment, then nodded, retrieving one from a drawer. I tried again, and it felt much more smooth. Oka-san watched me, her spoon resting on the table.

Do you have any questions?"

"So..." I thought back to what Oka-san had told me. "We originally lived in Kanto, but moved to Alola? What was life like in Kanto?" Oka-san hummed, setting her fork down and picking up her phone, scrolling through it before answering.

"Life was...quiet for the most part. I worked in a hair salon, and you went to school." She showed me the screen. There was a black haired girl about my age, and an older blonde with her hair curled in two pigtails. "Back in Celadon City, you were friends with Sayuri, a beginning trainer, and Mami, a high school student who worked at a bakery." Oka-san switched the picture. The blonde had a mawile at her side, while the black-haired girl was holding a squirtle. I stood next to them, but had no pokémon with me.

"How old was I when we moved to Alola?"

"Eleven." That would mean I had been in Alola for less than a year. But Kanto had different requirements than Alola... _right?_

"Trainers in Alola are eleven when they start their journeys." I said, frowning. "And trainers in Kanto are ten, right?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't I start my journey when I was in Kanto?" Oka-san hesitated.

"Well," she was fishing for an answer, "circumstances weren't ideal when your birthday came-"

"February 13th." I knew that since Hilly had told me.

"February 13th," she confirmed, "and I was looking at moving to Alola." That sounded true, but something wasn't right. "You told me you would have chosen a charmander, but cats always liked you, so Kuro was a perfect fit."

I nodded; that sounded true. I knew something about the other two species of partner pokémon. Primerina were pleasant, but could be vain. Ready to assist when needed, but more content to be on the sidelines. _Not ideal for protecting._ Decidueye were similar to Incineroar, working best at night, but there was something about Inceneroar that seemed right to me.

"What's life like here?" Oka-san laughed, and I squirmed.

"Well, before you started your trials, you would go to school. Before you started out on your journey, you would train Kuro and battle Hau-"

"Hau?" She frowned, scrolling through her phone again. The picture she showed me was in front of a gated building. I was standing with both hands clutching my watermelon bag, and a green-haired boy who was grinning like he had been given the best treat in the world.

"This is Hau." She pointed to a grinning boy, who had one arm slung over my shoulder. "He's Kahuna Hala's grandson. When we moved to Alola, he was your first friend. You started your trials together." She changed to a different picture, where I was holding Kurogin as a litten, and the boy Hau was holding a popplio, both looking excited. "This is after your choosing ceremony." I took the phone in my hands and stared at the picture, at my face. What had I been feeling? Happy? Excited? Nervous? It seemed that every time a picture was taken, I had the same smile on my face. Not excited, not happy, just...a smile. "In the Ceremonial Battle, you and Kuro won, after you beat Hau."

"He seems...happy."

"He is very optimistic." Oka-san agreed. "He called himself your rival, but you're more like best friends."

"He seems...nice." I switched the picture, to where Hau and I were doing our work together. I glanced up at Oka-san. "Can I meet him, eventually?"

"Of course! Tomorrow, if you want." I smiled, flipping pictures again. This time, it was of Hau and I, except Hau had his arms around a different girl, pulling her into the frame. She had a surprised look on her face.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the blonde girl that Hau had caught in a hug. Oka-san leaned over.

"That's Lillie. She joined your class in February."

"Who was her partner?" I hadn't seen any pictures of her when Hau and I had our pokémon. But her fancy clothes suggested a popplio.

"Lillie isn't a trainer. She can't stand seeing pokémon getting hurt."

"And she's friends with two trainers?" That seemed strange. Oka-san hummed.

"She's not a trainer, but she did have a pokémon. Lillie doesn't like people knowing about her, but I have one picture." Oka-san took her phone and clicked through her pictures, and showed me the screen.

Hau, Lillie, and I were asleep in a beanbag. Hau's arms were sprawled out in every direction, while Lillie had her arms close, and I was curled into a ball. Kurogin, a litten, was sleeping next to my head, while Hau's popplio was asleep on his stomach. And there was a pokémon with Lillie, in her arms. It looked like a small clouds of gas, blues and purples swirling together. So small, so fragile...

"Her name is Nebby. Lillie would carry her in her bag, even to school. She was scared of leaving Nebby alone."

"Maybe something happened to her, that made her scared?" I offered. "Is that what happened?" Oka-san frowned, running a hand along the meowth's head.

"Maybe. Lillie is very quiet about her life. She is Professor Kukui's assistant, and lives with him and Professor Bunett." I hummed, staring down at the phone. That sounded suspicious, but there was probably a reason. Maybe I could ask her.

"Both..." I looked at Oka-san, "both Hau and Lillie were so happy to hear you had been found. We all were. When you were lost in Ultra Space," the name sent shivers down my legs and made my toes curl, "we were all scared, and...many things. Every day, when there was nothing, it was hard. We were starting to think...you were lost, forever." I set the phone down on the table. "When we heard that you had been found...we were so excited, but worried again, because of your memory." _Because you might be someone else._ A soft voice said. Unsure of what to say, I stared down at my bowl, trying to imagine what they could be feeling. Trying, and failing. For the most part, they meant nothing to me. Just names and faces that I once had a past with. The only ones I could imagine were my pokémon. They meant something to me, and I would have been beside myself if one hadn't returned when I was given my belt back.

Someone sniffed, and I looked up. Oka-san was rubbing her eyes. The meowth had leapt onto her lap, and was rubbing his head on her arm. Guilt crashed down onto me.

Slowly, I reached over, sliding the phone to her. She looked up, eyes wet.

"The people here...who do I know?" _Help me remember._ Oka-san latched onto the topic. Drying her eyes, she scrolled on her phone and turned it towards me.

"Professor Kukui may be the region's professor, but Kahuna Hala is the one who gives out the starters. He's the holder of Fightnium Zen..."

* * *

"I like Oka-san, Kurogin." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging my legs. "I'm glad."

"Innnn...roar." He responded half-heartedly, staring at the wall.

"Hey...is something wrong?" I stopped my legs and leaned over, staring at his face. He was frowning, but shook his head. "If something's wrong, you can tell me, right?" A low rumble; confirmation. "Kurogin, you've been acting odd since you were let out of your ball. Did something happen...before I got you back?" _When you were with the IP?_ He shook his head no, "then what is it?"

"Ciiiinnnnnnn..." He rumbled, turning to look at me. He stared into my eyes, ears still, before he sighed, twisting so his head was resting on my bed.

"Silly boy." I scratched his head. "If you're worried about something, then it makes me worried. We're partners, right?" His ears flickered. "Then let me know if something is going on, okay?"

He let out a low rumble, curling up next to my bed. I slid under the light covers, resting on my side so I could see my partner.

"Good night, Kurogin."

* * *

Moana moved around the kitchen, returning dishes to their cupboards, straightening items, and cleaning the counter. Once everything was in order, she shut off the lights, heading first to peak into Tsuki's room, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing her daughter with Kuro, then to her own room. Nya was already curled up next to her pillow, one eye open to watch her move around the room, eventually sliding under the cover. He let out a lazy yawn that turned into a purr as her hand rested on his head. She didn't say anything, and didn't fall asleep, even though the blinds were closed.

"She doesn't remember anything, Nya." The meowth didn't respond, but he was listening. "Nothing from Kanto, nothing from here...a blank slate. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." That got a reaction. Nya opened his eyes, ears flicking forward. "She's starting from nothing, but we're all strangers to her. Without her memories, she's a different person. But..." Moana's hand paused as she stared at the door. "Perhaps it's for the best."

"Naaa?"

"Everything that happened in Kanto, it's all gone." All the pain, suffering, and heartbreak they had suffered. The weight that would always be on their shoulders. Moana, who was farther in life, tried not to let it impact her. But to Tsuki, who had been, and was, so young, the pain dug deeper, her scars more visible, and had a heavier weight on her shoulders. It had only been when they had come to Alola that their scars had begun to heal. With the gentle friendship of Lillie and the energy of Hau, Tuski had been coaxed out of her shell. Her daughter had bloomed under the light of the moon in a way she would never have been able to under the sun's light. But even with all that...there were moments when clouds would appear to block the moon's light. It wasn't expected that they had healed fully, but it hurt every time Tsuki would flinch away from a man, even Kukui sometimes, or she would curl behind her smile that for so long had served as a mask.

But now, it was different. Already her smile seemed truer, her shoulders less burdened. She had been given a new start, with Moana and all the people who loved her to help her remember what was important, and let what was not, what should be forgotten, be.

"Perhaps...it's for the best."

* * *

 _"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one_ _."_ ▼ Albert Einstein


End file.
